


Apple and Blueberry

by the_drunken_mistress



Category: Homestuck
Genre: (I'll try my best haha), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Sburb/Sgrub Sessions, City Boy!John, City boy/Country boy, Clicheeee, Country Boy!Dave, Fluff, I don't know how to tag lmao, M/M, Multi, soooo cliche I'm telling you, this fic contains A LOT of timeskips... you've been warned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-04-01 13:06:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 30,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4020901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_drunken_mistress/pseuds/the_drunken_mistress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the first time in his life, John goes to Texas to visit his cousin for vacation. He doesn't really want to go to in the first place. But as John meets Jade's countryside friends a.k.a her fellow members of the club of pricks, he thinks that maybe Texas isn't so bad after all.</p><p>And it just so happens that after all the years, he falls madly in love with the most insufferable of all pricks, Dave Strider.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The founding of the club of pricks

"Are we there yet?"

Your dad gave an exasperated sigh and buried his face into his hands once again as you ask that question for god knows now many-th time. You just looked at him with expectancy. Even though you already know the answer based on how hard he gritted his teeth, which is ‘No, John and keep your mouth shut’.

You knew he was trying to be patient, but you can't help but ask. You've been stuck in this bus for almost three hours and you are so goddamn bored.

Why are you in the bus in the first place? Well, it's because your dad has forced you into going to the house of your cousin, Jade. Which is in Texas. Which is a lot of states away from where you come from you originally live. The two of you even rode an airplane just to go to freaking Texas and now you are once again forced to ride in public transportation. Like your dad, you gave an exasperated sigh too and buried your face into your hands, just to mimic his actions.

Your dad looked at you sternly “Jonathan Egbert,” he started. Yikes, your dad only calls you ‘Jonathan’ when he’s really _really_ annoyed at you, borderline irritated and mad.

“For the last time we will get there when we get there there.”

“But I’m so booooooooored.” You whined.

“Now, now Jonathan I don’t want you acting like that once we arrived your cousin’s place. You are thirteen and I don’t like you whining like a five year old. I thought I raised you better that that. Jade never really whines we she goes to our house, which is just as far as we have traveled. She’s even excited and happy to go, unlike you. Aren’t you even excited on meeting your cousin after all these months? Not even the slightest bit?”

“Dad, I too am excited in meeting her, Grunkle Harley, and their whole farm of pumpkins. I just don’t see why we have to be the ones coming and not them. Also you can’t blame me for whining about being bored because of the trip and for Jade to not to. Jade always comes to Washington every year for after-school vacation. She’s basically used to it.” You half-argued and half-whined.

Your dad rolled you eyes, clearly not amused “Then maybe you should start getting used to it. For all we know we would be spending Thanksgiving here in Texas too. Christmas even.” You’re eyes widened.

“What?!”

“You heard me, Jonathan. You keep whining like that and I’ll make it come true and there’s nothing you can do to stop it.”

”But we always celebrate Thanksgiving and Christmas in Washington!” you exclaimed again, raising your voice a little.

Your dad only shushed you before you get the attention of the people in the bus and embarrassing yourself in public. He gave you look and said “Why are you even so upset about it? It’s not like people in Texas are going to eat you alive.”

You gave him a deadpanned look “Dad, to begin with, there is literally a movie titled ‘Texas Chainsaw Massacre’.”

You were surprised when he gave a laugh at that and you can’t help but smile too. This is one of the things you really like with your dad, one minute he’s scolding you for doing something stupid and the next thing you know, he’s smiling at you while telling you he’s so proud of you. God, he is the best dad anyone could wish for.

“You never answered my question, John. Why are you so upset about going here?” He gave you a look again, this time softer. You only gave him a shrug as an answer.

“Come on, son. Just give Texas a chance, maybe it won’t be so bad after all.” He smiled his father smile.

You sighed and leaned against the window of the bus to look at the surroundings. You realized that the sun is already setting. You saw fields of crops expanding from afar, high trees that is almost three storeys high, bus stops for passengers to go and leave the bus, and farm houses every once in a while. The view of the countryside makes you at peace and very calm because you never really see these kinds of sceneries back in Washington. You could only see houses from suburbs and stores, supermarkets and buildings from the main city.

“Okay fine, dad. I’ll give it a chance.” You promised him.

Then you drift into a dreamless sleep.

~~~//~~~

“John. John, wake up. We’re almost here.” You here a gentle voice. You groaned in protest because you still don’t want to wake up yet.

But the owner of the voice that is waking you seems to be having none of it and shakes you. Not harshly but in the same time not as gentle as his voice. “Son, I know your tired from the trip, believe me I am too. But can you at least wake so you can meet Jade? She’s probably already waiting at the bus stop.”

Jade. Oh right, that’s the name of your cousin. Oh right, you were in Texas to visit her. Oh right, you fell asleep while riding the bus.

You then felt excitement rushing through you because fuck yeah you are going to see Jade for the first time since New Year’s Eve. You open your eyes and saw your dad by your side.

You yawned and stretched your limbs because wow you are so tired from the trip. But then again, this tired body isn’t going to stop you from running up to Jade and give her a big hug. You looked up to your dad and smiled groggily “Are we there now?”

He chuckled and ruffled your already unruly hair which made you whine in complaint.

“Yes, son. We are already there. I know you are happy to see Jade but after getting off the bus, you have to carry some of the bags to help me, kay?”

You pouted “But I can’t hug Jade while carrying bags.”

“Then let her hug you instead.”

You kept whining like the brat you are. You are not going to lose this argument just like that.

“But I won’t be able to hug back! Pleeeeeease, dad. Let Grunkle Harley do it!”

“No more buts John. Besides why do you keep calling him ‘grunkle’?” Your dad's eyebrows furrowed as he pointed that out.

“It’s a combination of grandpa and uncle. Since he is nanna’s brother and all. Seriously dad, don’t you watch Gravity Falls?”

He scoffed and rolled his eyes “Son, you know better that I don’t have time to watch whatever is it you just said. I’m too busy.”

“Being busy sucks.” You scrunched you nose, mocking disgust.

“Well, it’s normal because I’m an adult.”

“Being an adult sucks” You stuck out you tongue, the expression in your face never leaving you.

“Why so disgusted, son?” Your dad smirked amusingly “It’s still normal. Because in the end, you’ll become an adult like me and grow old like ‘grunkle’ Harley.” he said the grunkle part with air quotes.

“Noooooooooooo.” You let out a fake shiver as you pronounced the vowel longer for dramatic effects.

You and your dad laughed out loud. Fortunately, there are only a few people in the bus than before. Unfortunately, most of them are asleep which made them give you glares, mumbling irritated words under their breath.

Huh, you only realized now that the sun has went down already, maybe that’s why the fellow passengers are absolutely tired and sleepy, just like you.

Suddenly, the bus conductor announced that the bus stop you're supposed to go to is nearing. The both of you prepared for the bus stop, grabbing your respective bags.

A little while later, the bus finally reached the stop and you and your dad, along with a couple of passengers, left the bus.

Not even a second later, You were crushed into a hug by the enveloping arms of none other that your cousin, Jade Harley.

“Jaaaaaade.” You whine as you squirm in her strong grasp.

“Joooooohn” She called back, mimicking you. “Ohmigosh, John. I am so so so so so happy to see you again!” She bursted into a fit of giggles and hug you in an even tighter squeeze. You almost lost you breath.

“Jade, no. I’m suffocating.” You complain as you flail like a fish that was out of water.

She didn’t stopped hugging you, but she lessened her grip “Oh hush, you big baby. We all know you love my hugs. Now shut up and hug me back.”

“But I’m carrying bags in both of my hands. Not to mention, they are super heavy. So yep, can’t lift them to return the warm welcoming.”

Jade’s head might be buried in your shoulder but you could still feel her rolling her eyes on you. “Then drop ‘em, silly.”

You realized that her last sentence was more of a command that an advice. Either way, you still did what you are told and hugged her back.

You also realized that she said that sentence with that funny accent of hers. You held out a snort because you always tease her about it, and she is always annoyed by that. But you won’t do that right now because heart-warming hugs first, annoying teasing later.

The hug lasted for while, then you picked up your bags again so the three of you can start walking to the Harley residence. Jade offered help with your bags but you declined because ‘you are a big boy now and big boys don’t need help with carrying bags from their boyish, girl cousins’. Jade only laughed commented that ‘you are still too scrawny and clumsy for your own good’.

See, the teasing part just after the hugs and all that sappy things.

But you decided the rest of the teasing part would be continued tomorrow because you are too tired and hungry to make another comeback. So instead, you turned to your dad and asked “Dad, what time is it?”

Your dad looked at his watched, eyes squinting because the only light sources are from the eerie glow from the row of lamp posts in the soiled, dusty street you are walking in. “Hmm, fifteen minutes before eight.”

Jade piped up “Just in time for dinner. Come on and hurry up, John! Grandpa is cooking dinner right now!”

She immediately fastened her pace up to the point that she’s almost running, while you were left jogging to catch her up. Argh curse these bags!

Then you finally _f_ _inally_  reached her house. As you stepped towards their front porch and opened their door, the sweet scent of pumpkin and fresh flowers welcomed you.

You knew that Jade was a sucker for flowers, but you never really thought she was this much of a sucker. You stared in awe because of the row of flower beds where laid neatly in the walls and corners of their house.

To your right a staircase that probably leads to the second floor (duh). While in your left, a way to the living room. Then at the end on the hall, a door that leads presumably to the kitchen because that’s were the scent on the pumpkin comes from. Maybe grunkle Harley is cooking pumpkin soup.

You headed to the living room and placed your bags in the couch. You heard your dad rushing up beside you to place his bags down as well.

“I’ll be putting our bags in our respective rooms. You’ll be sleeping in Jade’s room. While I’ll be in the guest room. Now, of you go in the kitchen, I’m sure dinner is served.”

You muttered a ‘yes, dad’ and went to the kitchen and saw Jade sitting upon the one of the chairs, already slurping her bowl of pumpkin soup. You looked at her incredulously “Seriously, Jade? Way to treat your guests.”

Jade held up her hands defensively, spoon in her hand “Hey, I’m just as hungry as you, ya' know? You should’ve hurried up like I told you too.”

“I was carrying two heavy bags, remember?”

She snorted “I offered help, you didn’t want to, remember? So it’s still your fault!”

“Fine, whatever. You win this argument.” You sighed and pinched the bridge of your nose while Jade smiled triumphantly.

She stood up from her chair and went to a cupboard to get a bowl, then to a drawer to get a spoon. She handed the bowl and spoon to you and said “Here. Hold it while I fill it with soup. The soup’s hot so be careful.”

Jade trudged towards the stove, beckoning you to follow and lifted the lid of a big pot with a pot holder. She proceeded to fill the bowl and asked you if it was enough of you. You said yes then she put the lid back down. You muttered a quick thank you at her.

She beamed “See, I know how to treat my guests.”

You both ate the soup happily together while waiting for your dad and grunkle Harley (Jade said he was in the bathroom). The two of them joined you and Jade to eat dinner a little later.

After everyone have finished eating, grunkle Harley gave you a pat on the back, saying how big you’ve grown and the other typical things that grand relatives say. Your dad complimented the soup and Jade announced that she’s going to a friends house tomorrow and asked if you could come too. You shrug and said maybe then she hugged you again, saying that she’s really happy to have you and your dad here. You replied to her that you really are too.

Your dad called, and said that you kids should sleep because it’s getting late. You and Jade, being the ‘obedient’ children you are, went upstairs to ‘sleep’.

You didn’t sleep yet, of course.

You and Jade share stories with each other, messaged Rose on pesterchum using each other’s phones (even though she didn’t answer, so you just flooded her with messages), and built a fort for the two of you.

The two of you cuddled together in your fort and you thought that so far, Texas is pretty great. Because no matter how far you are from the place you live in, as long as you’re with the ones you love and cherish most, you are home.

And then, and only then, you sleep for the second time in that day.

The next morning, you were suddenly awakened by the continuous vibrating of your phone under your pillow. You sat up groggily and rubbed your eyes to keep the drowsiness away. You snatched your phone under you pillow and unlocked the lock screen only to be bombarded by a wall of violet text.

\-- tentacleTherapist [TT] began pestering ghostlyTrickster [GT] at 10:44 --

TT: Thank you for the flooded messages, John. I certainly appreciated every single word of it. I am sorry though that I didn't really get to reply. Not even a single one.  
TT: I was at my violin recital by the time you and Jade have crashed my laptop with the huge waves of messages.  
TT: Based on your's and Jade's enthusiasm in the messages and the different timezones, I presume you have arrived in Texas already?  
TT: Tell me, John. How is Texas so far? From what I've seen in your ramblings from the previous messages, it's by far okay for you. Perhaps more than okay?  
TT: What made you change your mind though, I thought you didn't like the countryside?  
TT: Anyway, since you don't seem be to answering any of my questions. I might as well go now and head off to run some errands. Have fun during your stay in there, John.  
TT: Say hi to Jade and Dave for me.  
TT: Farewell.

\-- tentacleTherapist [TT] ceased pestering ghostlyTrickster [GT] at 10:53 --

GT: no rose! wait!

You outwardly sighed. Darn, you're too late. You were so excited to talk to Rose about your trip and how great it is. Too bad she logged out too soon. You wore your glasses and glanced at the wall clock across the room, it read 10:55.

You hurriedly went off to bed and jogged your way downstairs. You saw your dad, munching bacon and pancakes while reading the morning paper.

"Good morning." You said cheerfully. He smiled and gestured for you to join him and you willingly obliged. You got a plate and served yourself two pieces of pancakes, a strip of bacon, and a glass of orange juice. A typical breakfast in a typical, normal day.

You looked around the kitchen and observed that Jade was nowhere to be found. You don't remember passing by her around the house. Confused, you questioned your father about this.

"She did said that she was going to a friend's house, didn't she?"

You frowned "Yeah, but she sorta wanted me to come too. Isn't it a little weird for her to leave me?"

"Maybe she just didn't want to disturb you in your sleep?"

"Still, wouldn't she at least wait for me to wake up and have breakfast?"

"Maybe she was in a hurry and was running late but didn't want to disturb your sleep, therefore not waiting for you. Maybe that's why?"

You weren't satisfied with the maybe's but you guessed your father is just as confused as you are. Maybe Jade was just really morning person? Maybe she didn't go yet into her friend's house but to run some errands for grunkle Harley? Ugh, you don't know. You thought that should ask grunkle Harley about her whereabouts later.

Still, you sat and ate your lovely breakfast in silence, wondering where the heck could she be.

 

* * *

 

"Dave! Get yer' fuckin' ass down here, yer' fellow members in the club of pricks are here ta' see ya'!" A voice bellowed downstairs.

The groan you left out was muffled by your pillow because your face was obviously pressed against it. You turned you head side ways and yelled back "M'coming, bro! Jus' gimme a moment."

"Well ya' better hurry up because ya' wouldn't want ta' make yer' friends wait long enough for me ta' grow a beard!"

You rolled your eyes "Whatever, bro!"

You get off of your bed and trudged towards the bathroom just next to your room. You rinsed your face with faucet water, brushed your teeth, and made your way back to your room to find some clean clothes, in place of your pajamas. You also wore your shades, which is the exact replica of your Bro's. Then, you went downstairs to meet Bro and your 'fellow members'.

The fellow members happen to be two of your best friends in the whole wide world, Karkat Vantas and Jade Harley. You smirk your Strider smirk to them.

"'Sup Harley, 'sup Karkles." You nodded to the both of them.

Karkat rolled his eyes and mumbled something about the nickname you used. While Jade's all "Nothing much, Mr. Coolkid. Just the ceiling, roof, clouds, sky, and the atmosphere. How 'bout you? What's down?"

Your smirk widened and decided to answer her question literally as well "Hmm, not much too. Just the floor, the ground soil, mantle, outer and inner core."

The two of you proceeded in an ironic high five afterwards. Karkat just scoffed and rolled his eyes again.

"What's the matter, Karkles? Feeling left out?" you said, looking to him with mock pity in your eyes.

"It may still be early for me to stand up to your douchebaggery, shitstain. But I suggest you shut your trap or I'll fucking end you."

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. Come on, Karkles, we all know that you're all bark and no bite."

Karkat has already opened his mouth to make another retort but Jade, being the loving peacemaker she is, cut him off with a "Guys, as much as I enjoy watching you two kill each others necks with insults and taunts, we still need to get going. We need to go to Terezi's and get her. She is after all the secretary of our club of pricks."

"Wait, that really is a fucking thing?" Karkat asked.

"Yeah duh! I wouldn't mention it now if it weren't, won't I?" She answered.

This time, you were the one who inquired "Since when exactly, was this a thing?"

Jade laughed and smiled with a hint of mischief at you "Didn't you heard your bro when he called you just 10 minutes ago?"

"Fair enough. But if TZ's the secretary, then who's president and vice? Karkat, I bet you that you're our president."

"I bet you 5 bucks that _you're_  president, Strider." Karkat spoke up determinedly.

"You're on." You shot back, accepting the deal.

After striking the deal, the two of you looked at Jade again "Well, whose president then?"

She chuckled "Sorry, Dave. Karkat may be a prick for having all those creative insults of his. But like you said earlier, he's all bark and no bite."

"Hey!" Karkat yelled in protest but Jade only shut him up with a smack at the back of his head.

"I wasn't done, you shithead! As I was saying, Karkat's a big prick and sometimes a pain in the ass, but that only makes him vice president. No one is as insufferable as you are, Dave! So you're basically president!" Jade announced cheerfully.

"Aw shucks, Harley. Did you really just made me president so that Karkat could win the bet? Geez, we all know that you two have a thing with each other, but seriously, my money's on the line here. Can you think of another way to woo him?" You teased.

Both friends went red as a tomato while you snickered in glee. Jade punched you in the arm, a little more harshly that you expected and uttered "See? This is why I made you president! You are the most insufferable of all pricks!"

"Welp, I am really that insufferable, aren't I?"

"The most." she huffed and crossed her arms in front of her chest.

You smirked and embraced your new title "Well, as president of this newly found club of ours. I highly suggest we now go to secretary Pyrope's residences as soon as possible."

Jade giggled and saluted at you "Yes sir, mr. president, sir!"

You all walked to Terezi's house. Halfway there, Karkat reminded you of your bet and to pay up first thing in the morning, tomorrow. You only told him to shut up.

But damn, that means that you'll have to subract 5 dollars from your savings.

Hey, you may be the most insufferable of all pricks (hell you even won that title 15 minutes ago), but you still held your words of honor and promise. You're honorable that way. You don't really make promises that you'll only break.

Twenty minutes later, all three of you arrived your designated destination. A.K.A the Pyrope household. Out of you four, TZ's house is the biggest because of her mom, which is a lawyer and an enthusiast of Justice. Terezi too, loves justice and the law which aspired her to follow her mom's footsteps and become a lawyer also.

Next biggest is Jade's house because she and her grandpa has this whole farm of pumpkins and a greenhouse of flowers and other herbs.

Meanwhile, Karkat's house is the one nearest to the city because he's father is a pastor in the nearby church. Nobody really knows where Karkat got his insult-y and cuss-y manner despite his dad being a pastor and all.

Then there's your house. It's not too big, not too small. Just the regular cozy house that can be seen in the countryside. But all your friends know that the Striders are way richer than that. Not to mention that you have this orchard of apple trees behind your house, which gives you and bro enough (okay, more than enough) profit during harvesting season that gives you your tuition to a good school with your friends.

Bro also tried something to do with puppets and it surprisingly went well. The money earned can buy you stuff that you wanted like the turntables you had in your room or a brand new iphone, or the drawing tablet you use to whenever drawing your ironic shitty comic, Sweet Bro and Hella Jeff. You were thinking of posting it online ironically, but you thought that you'd cross that bridge when you get there.

Your thoughts were immediately interrupted by the loud signature cackle of none other than, Terezi Pyrope. You smirked at her in exchange of her wide grin that shows all her shark-like teeth.

"Hi, Terezi!" Jade exclaimed while Karkat gave a quick good morning.

"So, is the Prosecutor Pyrope ready for today's court session?" You asked as you also held out your arm gentlemanly towards her.

"Oh, Mr. Strider how polite of you." Her grin went wider and gladly took your arm.

"Anything for you, dear." You said endearingly and Jade snickered beside you, saying how cute the two of you are.

You don't actually have a thing for Terezi, same with her to you. It's just that the two of you are close friends, though everyone else seems to think you two are more than that. You don't really care, as long as you're there for a friend.

"Well, Mr. Strider, consider me fucking wooed." She chortled.

You let out a chuckle and turned towards Karkat "See, Karkles. This is how you make a fucking girl swoon in your arms. You should try this out on Harley some time and stop being a blubbering pansy."

"Shut the fuck up, you ass!" Karkat snarled, face flustered and red.

Jade merely rolled her eyes, even though her face is a little pink. Damn, those two really have the hots for each other and there's no point in hiding it.

Jade cleared her throat " _Anyway_ , we should go back to my house and hang out there. I'm going to introduce you guys to my cousin. He's from Washington and is going to stay here in Texas before school starts again."

Karkat scowled "A city boy, Jade? Really? Are you sure that he won't be too grossed out towards us, countryside people? Because you damn right know on what happened when Eridan visited."

You inwardly cringed at the memory. You and Karkat got in big trouble because of him. He kept on and on and on about how you countrysides are so low and gross and pathetic. Kept on insulting not only the four of you, but your families as well. You tried to ignore him, but as time went by, his insults become more and more offending.

In response, you and Karkat beat the shit out of him. It didn't worked out well because when Eridan returned to the city, he's parent knew of what happened. They filed a demand on the two of you. Good thing Bro bailed both of you out with money. Bro was furious when he heard the news but you explained everything to him so he can understand. He did understood but furious nonetheless. A lot of money was put on to waste just because of that brat.

After that, all four of you had never trusted a city person ever again.

Jade just frowned and reassured you that her cousin, John, was different. And boy, you sure do hope that he was.

 

* * *

 

Two hours. Two fucking hours and Jade still hadn't come back from where she went. Two hours and it's starting to annoy the shit out of you. You're once again bored out of your mind.

Pfft. So much for having fun in your stay if Jade isn't even there to have it with you.

After breakfast, you tried asking grunkle Harley to where Jade might be. He said that the lass could be anywhere at this time of the day because he usually just lets her roam around and have a sense of adventure. So, grunkle Harley is no use at all into knowing where Jade is.

You've waited for too long and you aren't just going to sit here and die out of complete boredom. So after asking grunkle Harley, you headed outside to look for her yourself. You attempted to search around nearby stores, fields, bus stops, and farms. Asking people here and there, although none of them weren't much help.

You almost spent an hour looking for her. By the time you came back to Jade's house, she is already back and you are instantly ran down by one of your cousin's favorite hugs.

Thank God! You have finally found her! You hug her back just as fast. You broke the hug and grabbed each of her arms to shake her back and forth.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?! I've been so goddamn bored and worried! I thought you'll bring me to your friend's house but it seems that you've forgotten that I was supposed to go too! I waited two hours for you, Jade. TWO HOURS!"

She simply blinked at you, dumbfounded by your unexpected anger. After registering your outburst, she rolled her eyes and patted you in the shoulder.

"You didn't found the note, didn't you?"

Now you're the one's dumbfounded "What note?"

"The note in the night stand, you dolt! John, are you seriously that blind now to not even notice it? The note said 'change of plans, I'll be the one hording my club of pricks while you stay there and have some fun on your own. Help grandpa with the crops or fuck around the in the internet'."

"I did that stuff, hell I even did the dishes. It's just not that fun when you're not around." You defended.

"John, I know you're my cousin and all, but sometimes, you are just a complete idiot."

You smiled sheepishly at her "Yeah, sorry about that. But I swear, I didn't noticed."

Your beloved cousin sighed "Okay, I'll take part blame. The note after all is place in a small sticky note. So... Sorry?"

"Yeah, I'm sorry too."

You two proceeded with the second hug. "Also, my grandpa and your dad went to the market to buy some food for us and our guests, so it'll only be us and the club of pricks."

Jade suggested to go inside so you could meet the guests and you obliged.

Guests. Oh right, her club of... pricks?

That's a  ~~weird~~ nice group name.

The two of you headed inside and you were soon greeted by a voice.

"Thank goodness, I thought your heart-warming reunion is never going to end." it said.

You looked towards the owner of the voice. He was a pale boy about your age with platinum blond hair. He was wearing a white baseball shirt with red sleeves and a black and red record in the middle. You can't see his eyes because almost half of his expressionless face is plastered by the weird triangular shades that he's currently wearing.

This almost made you snort because not only that it's super weird but also because of the fact the he wears them even on indoors. Like seriously, what a douche.

Sitting in the couch beside him was a girl with short, auburn hair and red glasses under her dark teal (??? you can't really be sure because of her glasses) eyes. She had this wide grin that made you shiver because her teeth looks so sharp it could probably bite through metal. She was wearing a light teal polo shirt with matching tattered jeans and red shoes.

Next to her is this dude who looked like he always wake up on the wrong side of the bed. He had a deep scowl on his face, his reddish-brown eyes boring through you with a nasty glare. He sulks like he just wanted to disappear from the world's utter stupidity. He was wearing a grey hoodie, pants, and those poorly battered black rubber shoes.

You guessed this is all of Jade's club of pricks. They don't really look like people in the countryside. They don't look like cowboys in cowboy hat boots and all of that shit. Hell, they don't even _look_ farmer-ish.

But then again, who are you to stereotype. Not all Texan people are cowboy-looking.

'Club of pricks'. The group title still unsettles you but at least they all made the impression of looking _like_  pricks.

"So," you heard Jade start beside you "Club of pricks, this is my cousin John. John, club of pricks."

Jade motioned you to introduce yourself properly. Despite your head shaking of protest because Jade already did that for you, Jade just gave you a pleading look. Damn it, you can't say no to those puppy dog eyes.

You waved at them awkwardly "Hi. I'm Jonathan Egbert, but you can call me John. Like Jade said I'm her cousin. I'm uh- from Washington and I'm here to spend my vacation here in Texas. I hope we all get along?"

That last part sounder more of a question than you intended too.

Teal girl cackled maniacally at like you and you felt yourself blushing because _fuck_  after 5 sentences you are already being laughed at. Well, that was pretty fucking embarrassing.

At this rate, you were planning on running upstairs to Jade's bedroom and shun yourself from the outside world because this is so goddamn humiliating.

"I like him." teal girl said and you are taken aback. Okay that is so weird. One moment she was laughing at you, and now she's says she likes you? Wow, what a prick.

Well, duh.

Teal girl rose from her seat and held out a hand, motioning you to shake it. You hesitantly shook it as she introduced herself as Neophyte Redglare. That is such a weird name.

Sulky dude scoffed and rolled his eyes "Cut the bullshit off, Terezi. Give the poor kid some slack, can't you see that he's about to wet his pants just because of your intimidating demeanor?"

By his words, you blushed even more.

Shades guy chuckled under his breath "You cut him some slack, Karkles. You're the one who's been looking like one of the guys who'll mug someone senseless in the streets in the middle of the night."

'Karkles' gritted his teeth, clearly insulted by shades guy's words while 'Terezi' cackled more maniacally than ever.

" _Guys_ ," Jade snapped "I will not tolerate this behavior. What you're doing is just plain rude. No more insulting in front of our guest."

"We liked to call it as a 'friendly banter'. Plus, we _are_  called the club of pricks after all. You can't blame us, Harley." shades guy responded.

"Dave!" your cousin cried out.

Despite his shades, you could see shades guy- erm 'Dave' rolling his eyes "Yes, _mom_." he replied sarcastically.

Wait. Dave?

_TT: Say hi to Jade and Dave for me._

Haha no way. That can't be just some sort of coincidence. There are lot's of Daves in Texas right?

You've been pondering about this 'Dave' that Rose mentioned in her message all morning. Because who could be the right 'Dave' to say hi to. You don't even know a single Dave in Texas.

That is, until now.

...

Welp here goes nothing.

"Hey, Dave?" you called out "Dave. That's your name right?"

Dave smirked cockily and looked at you through his dark shades. It creeped you out because you don't even know if you're making eye contact with him or not.

"Yeah, as far as I know, that's the fuckin' name of this coolkid right here."

"Uh- do you happen to know any person named Rose?"

"You have to be more specific than that, chief. There are lots of Roses in the world."

"Ugh, fine. Do you know a person named Rose Lalonde?"

"Yeah, why?" he inquired hesitantly, smirk fading. So he _is_ the right Dave.

"Nothing really. She just wanted said hi. To you and Jade, to be precise."

He raised an eyebrow at you and questioned you some more "Dude, how the fuck did you know my half-sister?"

Wait, what.

"Wait, Rose is your sister?!" your eyes widened in reply.

"Yes, John. He really is." Jade answered in his place.

"Jade! How come you didn't tell me that Rose had a brother?"

"Because you never really asked me or Rose? Also, to correct you, it's just half-brother."

"Still! Is he that unimportant for you guys to not even mention him to me. You didn't even warned me that I'll be meeting Rose's sibling. Half-sibling. Whatever!"

"Yo, dude. Calm your damn tits, man." Dave interjected "I'm just as surprised as you are. So what are you, her boyfriend or something?"

You looked at him incredulously "Dude, no. We're just friends. Also, she's gay. I mean- she totally has the hots for this girl named Kanaya."

Dave's smirk went back "Oh, really? Heh, this is so blackmail material."

Meanwhile, Karkles looked up "Wait, Kanaya? Is her last name Maryam."

"Yeah? Why Karkles, do you know her too?"

"What the ever loving fuck? Will you please stop calling me that? My name's Karkat for your information. And to answer your question, yes. I know Kanaya Maryam because she is a childhood friend of mine, right before we moved to Texas from New York."

"This is so weird." you mutter to yourself.

"It's a small world, I guess." Jade shrugged.

"Wow." you mutter again.

"Wow, indeed." Karkat mused.

There was a moment of silence in the room until Karkat spoke up and stood up from his seat.

"Name's Karkat Vantas by the way. Karkat and _never_  those fucking moronic nicknames that this douchebag always spouts from his shitty-ass piehole. Don't ever call me one of those or I'll personally murder you as gruesome as possible."

"Yet, you still haven't killed me." Dave chimed in, smirk never leaving his face "Aww, are you making an exception for me, Karkles? Do you honestly have a thing for me? I thought you're all over Harley, you should be ashamed at yourself."

"Shut the fuck up, asswipe. The only reason I still haven't killed you is because I'm still constructing my torture chamber, just for you."

"Really? Just for me? Aw shucks, hun. I'm flattered."

"Anything for you, _dear_." Karkat mocked.

"Oh my god, you two are so sickeningly sweet it makes me want to puke rainbows alongside my guts." Terezi snickered and proceeded to introduce herself to you.

"Hello John, I am Prosecutor Terezi Pyrope at your service. If you fucking mess with my friends and be found guilty, I will hang you in my backyard, in the company of my scalemates." she threatened.

Holy shit, this girl is terrifying. You gulped and laughed nervously "Um. Rest assured that I won't be doing that. I promise."

"Well, I will hold on to that promise, Egderp." Dave promptly interrupted.

"Egderp?" you repeated.

"Yeah, I mean- that's what you look like, right? A derp. So, that would be your official nickname from now on."

Like Karkat and Terezi, Dave also stood up from the couch and you realized that wow, he is so much taller than you.

"John Egderp, I believe I still haven't properly introduced myself. 'Sup my name's Dave Strider, the coolest kid in this small world we live in. S'pleasure to meet 'ya."

He held out his hand out you gladly took and shook it.

Dave's mouth twitched up in the smallest of smiles and you decided that you liked that tiny smile of his. Not that you're gay or something. It's just that the guy's downright good-looking.

Ahaha nope. No more thoughts about him being attractive. You are NOT a homosexual.

You feel a hand patting you in your back and noticed that Jade's the one doing it.

"Well dearest, cousin." she smiled delightedly, you found yourself smiling back "Welcome to our club of pricks."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick heads up, the next chapter is going to a huge time skip sooooo yeah. Just informing you lot to avoid any confusions.


	2. Hormones are fucking evil, man

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgive me, readers, for I have sinned. I believed I've been tardy and super behind schedule. But fear not, for I shall post the next chapter tomorrow, and that's a promise. It's a promise that I am willing to keep.
> 
> No matter, on with the story!

  
"John, I'm very sorry to disturb but I would like to know our current status on how long we still have to wait for my godforsaken brother." A feminine voice spoke beside you.

"Shh. Patience is a virtue, Rose." you replied "He will get here when he gets here."

Your childhood friend, Rose huffed in vexation as she crossed her arms in front of her woolly, knitted sweater. "I don't understand why do we have to wait for him if we could just take the bus instead. Standing by and just waiting in the airport isn't really one of my favorite pastimes. Never really was in the first place." she complained.

"It's because Dave volunteered himself. It would be rude if he arrives here only to find out that the people he should be picking up already left and didn't even wait for him."

"But wouldn't it be also rude to leave us waiting for hours."

"It's only been an hour, Rose. You're exaggerating." you apathetically countered.

"Well, if I have to sit here and wait for him for who knows how long, consider me out of it. I'll be looking for my mom and your dad. Who knows, I might find some good shops around here."

"Okay. Good luck, Rose. Don't talk to strangers, kay?" you joked.

She rolled her eyes and gave you a deadpanned look "I'm turning eighteen in December, John. I'm pretty sure can handle myself."

Then in a matter of seconds, she was gone. You, Rose, her mom, and your dad have been waiting in this airport for almost an hour now, waiting for your best bro, Dave. He pestered you and volunteered that he and his bro would be picking you up from the airport. The only problem is that they're running late.

After ten minutes or so of complete and absolute dreariness, you can't take it anymore so you checked your phone and searched for any signs of contact from Dave or Jade or anyone at all. Sadly, there's no single message so you decided to contact and start a conversation yourself.

You chose to pester Dave.

\-- ghostlyTrickster [GT] began pestering turntechGodhead [TG] at 15:17 --

GT: hey, jackass.  
TG: hey douchewad  
GT: where the fuck are you?  
TG: hmm lemme see  
TG: my current location is in the planet well known as earth  
GT: ugh, you know what i meant.  
TG: what if i didn't know what you meant  
GT: you damn know what i meant. so answer my question, david.  
TG: okay youre rose arent you  
TG: because only rose calls me that  
TG: rose i didnt know you let lose of the capitalization  
TG: perfect syntax and all that formal psychotherapy shit  
TG: im glad to see you dumbing it down for once in your boring life  
TG: how did you know egderps password on pesterchum  
TG: i bet its pretty easy  
GT: it's john for your information. sorry, but you're stuck with me for the rest of this conversation.  
TG: aww thats sad  
TG: why cant you let me talk to my sis you vile evil creature  
TG: how dare you keep us apart  
TG:i demand to speak to her  
TG: hey i just noticed that vile and evil has the same used letters and theyre practically almost the same meaning  
TG: who even thinks of this shit  
TG: the english language is so weird dont cha think  
GT: AUGH! SHUT UP, DAVE.  
TG: okay now you just turned into vantas  
TG: the all caps kind of thing  
TG: tell me are you some kind of shapeshifter  
TG: what do what from me  
TG: how the fuck did you know my friends and how to talk like them  
TG: how did you know johns password in pesterchum  
GT: jesus fucking christ, for once in your life shut the fuck up!  
GT: it's fucking john. and im here to ask you on how long do we have to wait in this stinking airport!  
GT: is it really that hard to answer a simple fucking question?!  
TG: alright jeez dont get your panties in a twist man  
TG: you dont have to yell  
TG: i swear youre gonna turn start transforming into vantas with that temper and i cant have two vantases at my wake  
TG: shitll destroy me  
GT: well, good for you. might as well start forming creative insults and wear oversized turtlenecks if it will really destroy the oh so mighty, dave strider.  
TG: you wound me egderp  
TG: explain it to me again why i consider you my best bro  
GT: because i am the best there is and we both know it. now answer my fucking question.  
TG: were just a couple of minutes away  
TG: ten minutes tops  
TG: is that answer good enough for you  
GT: yeah, fine whatever. rose's been super impatient and i've been bored out of my system.  
GT: just hurry up, okay? i'll be waiting.  
TG: will do madame  
GT: dont call me that.  
TG: no can do madame  
GT: ugh.

\-- turntechGodhead [TG] ceased pestering ghostlyTrickster [GT] at 15:39 --

Mimicking Rose's actions actions a while ago, you let out a loud huff then crossed your arms in front of your chest. Geez, why do they have to be late now of all times. You can't wait for another ten minutes or else you'll wither out and die. You could already imagine the engravings at your tombstone.

'John Egbert, age eighteen, death cause by the over consumption of boredom'

Then just below it will be a short message in regards to Dave: 'I will haunt you for the rest of your life, Dave. I'm doing it, man, I'm making this happen.'

You snigger to yourself and shook your head away from your musing. You then made the decision on notifying Rose about Dave's whereabouts, considering that he didn't really informed you where exactly he is. Once again, you viewed your Persterchum app and scrolled through your chumroll, finding the words 'tentacleTherapist' just by the end of the list.

You pestered her that Dave and his bro will be arriving soon. She replied to your notification with a swift 'thank you' and an order to text your dad and tell him the recent news about the Striders for she said she'll be texting her mom in contrast with your dad. And like the obedient friend you are, you did what you are told in a flash.

In a matter of minutes, you get a glimpse of Rose, alongside with her mom and your dad. You waved at them and they all waved back. All three of them sat beside you and silently awaited for the arrival of the Strider brothers.

Ten minutes after your conversation with Dave, just as he guaranteed, the two of them finally showed up. Right even before you could say 'hi' to your best bro in the world, his sister has already beaten you to it. "Finally. I swear if I get my hands on your narrow neck, it will personally be your end." Rose Lalonde silently threatened.

Dave cocked his head to the side, raising an eyebrow quizzically at her, then at you. You only shrugged, also flabbergasted because her unanticipated threat.

Dave ended up smirking, "Patience is a virtue, Rose. I thought the art of patience is preformed during your psychological analysis. You need to practice more of your composure. You should know better, sister dearest."

"Well brother _dearest_ ," Rose flared, "you should-"

"No Rosie, shuuuuuuuush. Davey's right, ya' need to calm down." Ms. Lalonde suddenly interjected.

" _Mother_. Stop interrupting what I'm-"

"No no, you need ta' calm down, hun. I know you hate waiting around doing nothing while there's a crowd, I know it triggers whatever anxiety or heebie-jeebies ya' have in that little savvy brain of yours. But you seerslee need to relax your calm down. Tone down your anger to your brother for a lil bit, sweetie."

"Easy for you to say, you're not even sober enough to feel angry." Rose scowled.

"Or feel anything at all." she solemnly added.

"Hey, I only drank one glass, okay? Well, maybe I did drank more than one glass but whatevs! You still need to watch yer tone, young lady." her mother scolded.

Rose looked like she was about to retort something, but Dave's bro already butted in. "Ya' know what's nice? Gettin' this thing over with. We should just go already and drive the Egberts ta' the Harleys'. Then settle whatever this thing is at our house like some normal, decent people. We should just stop makin' a damn scene at the airport. Ya'll feel?"

All five of you stared at Dave's older brother, surprised with his unforeseen responsible, authoritative demeanor. Everybody ended up agreeing with his suggestion anyway.

~~~//~~~

You all settled down on the Strider vehicle after picking up all your bags so you could all put it inside the trunk. Rose already called shotgun and everyone okay-ed with it since it's maybe for the best. It's best for Rose to cool off and you all thought that the shotgun's the best way. So you ended up at the back seat of the car, with your dad on your side and Dave on the other one.

You looked at the corner of you eye, pretending to look forward at the road. Dave's concentrated to whatever he's doing in his phone, his face certainly glued at the screen. You're sure that it's not pesterchum since there's no signature red text indicating Dave's messages to whomever he might be talking to. No teal or lime green colored texts also if he'd be talking to Terezi or Jade.

Jade. Oh yeah, you're going to your cousin's because you're celebrating this year's Thanksgiving here on Texas! Gosh, you are absolute thrilled in meeting Jade. Even though you're always seeing her for every year, especially in holidays. You're also excited about grunkle Harley's famous pumpkin soup and roasted turkey (or his cooking in general), and your dad's well known pumpkin pie.

What's more exciting is that the Dave and Rose are coming too, with there guardian of course! The Harley's invited them and all of them gladly accepted the invitation. Hence, the Lalondes coming with you all the way from Washington. They'll be staying at the Strider's while you and your dad will lodging at the Harleys', as always.

God, you really feel that this year's Thanksgiving celebration will be so much fun.

You all reach the renowned pumpkin farm and flower garden of the Harley family and ancestry. You think it's cool, having a property that's been passed by many generations from one ancestor to another. Only to be passed onto you, inheriting the whole thing.

"Well that settles it then, here ya' go, Egberts. As destined, the Harleys' humble, eccentric abode. Have fun on yer stay, we'll see ya' at the Thanksgiving feast." Dave's bro indicated.

"Next stop," Dave proclaimed beside you. "The Striders' piece of shit of a house."

His bro gave a low, deep chuckle. "The one and only."

"Why don't you come in for a few minutes," your dad offered to them before opening the door and heading out the car. "Have a cup of coffee or something. I'm pretty sure you're all tired from the trip. Why don't you relax for a couple of minutes inside."

"Sorry, man, but I still gotta chaperon this tipsy, light-headed woman here." Dave's bro said, jerking his thumb at Rose's drunk mom. "And I'm positive that Rose will be needin' her own free time as well. Girl needs some slack for hoardin' her time her taking care of her mother. I might as well have to take up the responsibility. Might as well hafta decline too."

"Wow, bro. I never expected you to be all responsible and parental. Shit, man, I honestly didn't expect this at all." Dave muttered, still beside you.

You could almost feel his bro rolling his eyes at him. "Shut your fuckin' mouth, David, before I shut it for you. You know me and Lalonde go way back."

"Whatever you say, bro. Well, I'm going to stay for at Jade's for a little while, accept the proposal Mr. Egbert's offered. I may as well have some yummy mochaccino. Ya' gonna come, Rose?"

"I severely apologize, but I promised Kanaya to talk to her once I get a hand of the internet. Privacy is necessitated also so I'm afraid I'll have to turn down the offer as well." Rose informed.

Dave smirked, "Eager, are we?"

She rolled her eyes, "She's my girlfriend. Of course I'm eager, you imbecile."

"Ouch, that hurt. Why do you gotta say mean words, Rose? Why?" Dave mocked.

"Whatever, brother dearest. And don't lose your way once you head home, David." she crooned.

"Why does everybody keep calling me 'David'? Keep calling me that or I swear I'll start calling you-"

"Don't you even dare." Rose spitefully intervened.

Dave retreated from the car, hands raised up in mock defeat. "Alright, alright, I'm leaving you be, say hi to Kanaya for me. Hey, that rhymed."

You only chuckled, grabbing your bags as you told him how much of a dork he is. Dave just replied with a swift punch in the arm.

The punch wasn't really harsh, it may be even called as something playful. Yet it still hurt. You guess you deserved it, calling him a dork and all. But you can't help it! He is, after all, a complete dork. The dorkiest of all dorks in all paradox space. The cutest dork in all existence, if not insufferable and arrogant too.

Woah, wait. Hold up. Did you just called Dave 'cute'?

Holy shit you just did, didn't you?

Well, you could say that it's true, Dave's really cute and attractive. He may be all skin and bones, but he still got some muscle build from all the training his brother gave, from what he said. He also has these cute freckles dusting over his face and soft, fluffy bleach blonde hair. Well, you think it's soft and fluffy. You don't really know, you haven't really touched his hair or anything.

Not that you would want too...

You even saw him shirtless once, when you were younger. Scars lining over his pale, freckly body and have to admit, they're pretty badass. Although you'll never admit that to Dave. He doesn't really have a lot of body hair also, you guess his skin is very smooth to touched with, as pale and smooth as milk.

Not that you would want to caress your long, nimble fingers all over his lean body...

Pfft, of course you wouldn't want too. He's your best friend! That'll be totally weird and such a gay thing to do! You're _not_  gay... Are you?

You only realized it now, you were probably staring at him back then. Well, both of you are totally shirtless so maybe he stared at you too. Nah, who are you kidding, Dave would never stare at you like the way you stare at him. You're definitely not as attractive as him. Dave would never like you that way.

Not that you would like him to like you that way...

Argh, these thoughts need to stop now. Snapping yourself from your own stupor, you hurried yourself to fucking finally reach the house's front door. You rapidly jogged on your way, bags still on your hand. Your Dad and Dave were following you, steps behind.

You eventually made your way to the Harley's front porch and just as you were about knock on the door, your most beloved cousin has you in her arms already. "Hey, Jade!" you greeted. It was muffled but her long ass hair because she had her head over your shoulder, causing her wavy black locks to cascade all over your face. She's grown so much taller than you after all the years, she's even became taller than Dave once she had her growth spurt.

She eventually let go of you and smiled that usual enthusiastic smile of hers, her bright green eyes beaming at you behind her round glasses. "Hiya, John! Oh my gosh, I am so excited for today's Thanksgiving! Everyone's going to be here!"

Dave snickered beside you, his mouth twitching into his typical smirk. "Not everyone, Harley. Karkat and Terezi won't be coming, remember? TZ's gonna celebrate at spider girl's house and-"

"Karkat and his family is going to New York." Jade butted in, making a face at her own remark. "Yeah, you're right. Hmph, Karkat and his silly plans of going to New York, leaving her girlfriend all alone at Thanksgiving. The Club of Pricks are never complete without it's vice and secretary!"

"Come on, Harley, cut Karkles some slack, it's not his plan to celebrate his Thanksgiving at New York. Besides, our grumpy vice president needs some chill time in New York, tone down his anger management issues for once in a while. I'm sure he'll miss you, even though he'll only be there for a few days."

Jade smiled at Dave's reassurance. "Awww thanks, coolkid!"

"Anytime." He nodded in return.

"Anyway, since Karkat's flight is tomorrow, he's here right now along with Terezi as a 'See-You-Soon' get together. They're just in the living room, having a small chit chat or whatever is it those two do. Come on in!"

You all entered the house, the sweet scent of flowers bellowing you on the way to the living room. You put your bags down as you waved in greeting to both Karkat and Terezi. "Hey, Karkat! Hey, Terezi!"

"Hey, shithead. I could see that you, your stupid ass, your stupid face, and your stupid excuse of a fucking think pan have arrived here in Texas in completely one piece." Karkat replied, typical acknowledgement from the Vantas, himself.

"Why hello, Mr. Blueberry Muffin!" Terezi grinned, showing all her razor sharp teeth. Her obnoxious smile still unsettles you for the most part, but you've managed to not let it get the best of you. She sniffed the air around her, using her sharp smelling skills to 'look' around her surrounding. "I smell that you've brought company."

She sniffed some more and she perked up triumphantly once she realized who's company you've brought, as if solving a big mystery case. "You brought Mr. Apple Martini!"

Right on cue, Dave showed up in the living room, heading towards the couch and sitting beside her. "Really, Terezi? Out of all fruits you use to compare me to, you chose apple?"

Terezi scoffed, "Well, duh! You literally have an apple orchard as a backyard, of course you'll be an apple. Besides, I really like apples. It may be sour when not ripe, but once supervised with utmost care and eaten at the right time, totally sweet and tangy. I like sweet and tangy. Plus, martinis make everyone go wild." she grinned maliciously, waggling her eyebrow.

Karkat laughed out load while you chuckled helplessly. Dave just stared at her, deadpanned expression never changing but blush still visible. You can't help but snicker much more. "Keep your weird fantasies to yourself, Terezi. I know you can't fucking resist the Strider charm but we're done, remember?" Dave stated, Terezi pouted.

"Aww, you're no fun Mr. Coolkid. I thought you liked my weird fantasies."

"Yeah, well sometimes, you're weird fantasies are just too much. Ya' know?" He retaliated.

"Guys, leave the poor coolkid alone!" Jade shouted from the kitchen. Dave groaned in frustration, shouting back a 'Very funny, Jade!' while everyone in the room laughed. All of you burst into an ever more laughter when Dave ended up pouting cutely in front of you with an 'I hate you all'. He stormed off the room, probably heading to the kitchen.

By the time Dave returned from the kitchen, he's clutching a mug in his hand, no doubt a hot mug of mochaccino, just as he requested earlier from your dad. Jade soon appeared from the hallway and made her way to sit beside Karkat, a mug of something hot and liquid in her hands too. Meanwhile, Dave sat beside you. Both of your thighs almost touching and your stomach fluttered at the near contact.

God fucking damn it, why do you always have to feel so sappy whenever you focus your thoughts solely to him?

"Hey, John." Dave whispered next to you. You could feel his breath just by your ear, _shit fuck_. You gulped, forcing yourself to stay calm and replied. "Yeah?"

"So, I was thinking on hangin' out by the orchard by tomorrow. Same time, same place. Ya' cool?" He asked, his funny yet weirdly alluring accent slowly slipping in, _oh fuck no_.

"Y-yeah. Sure. I'll meet you there tomorrow." you nervously responded. You can fucking feel yourself blushing, you hope no one's noticing. Especially Dave, anyone just not Dave.

Damn you and these antagonizing hormones.

"Bro, are you okay?" Dave questioned in growing suspicion. Well at least you think he's starting to get suspicious.

"Yeah! Yeah, I am totally fine! I just need to use the bathroom." you shamefully excused, bolting from your seat and fleetingly heading for the bathroom. You stayed there for a little while, staring at the mirror and clearing your head, your _t_ _houghts_  of Dave because this is seriously starting to annoy the shit out of you.

After a few minutes, you exited the enclosed room. Somehow relieved of the alone time you had in the bathroom. At least you've calmed yourself somehow. Geez, you can't have this confused feelings about your best bro. At least you're safe because someone hasn't noticed your mini-breakdown.

"Egbert," you heard a voice said.

You shrieked in surprise, jumping about a foot away from the source of the voice. You mentally slapped, kicked and punched yourself because _i_ _diot_ , of course someone has noticed. And now they've followed you and cornered you and force you to spill whatever secrets you've kept. Friends are evil that way.

Oh God, what if it's Dave. You're pretty sure that the voice sounded masculine. Oh fuck, if it is Dave then he'll be the end of you.

"Woah there, fuckface. Calm the fuck down, I'm only here to check if your uttermost think pan has been squashed into a million bits by your idiocy and if your brain has suffered from the sheer your stupidity enough to have fucking brain damage. What's in your head that's been making you all neurotic and shit. And don't you dare fucking say it's nothing because I'll know if your being a lying fraud."

You let out a sigh of relief, at least it's not Dave. But you think he's been suspicious too, whatever you don't care at the time. At least Karkat's the best distraction into getting your mind off of Dave.

"Hey," you breathed out, "Karkat. What do you want?"

"You damn well know what the fuck I want. What I want is answers, you've got my girlfriend back there worried about your sudden uproar. I reassured her that everything's fine but you know Jade, she's always too worried about certain things. So I fucking promised her to check you out and I promised her some answers too. So better start speaking up, asshat, or I'll call Strider for backup."

He must've seen your eyes widened in alarm because he scoffed smugly and continued to stare at you with a winning smirk plastered on his face. "Yeah, that's right. Tremble under my mercy because you'll be handing out answers to me whether you like it or not. I don't give a fuck on how long it may be, I've got all night to listen to your idiotic ramblings."

You sighed in defeat, glaring at him and his smirk only became wider. "Fine," you spat, "It's Dave."

Karkat raised an eyebrow at that, surprised. "Oh? What about that douchebag?"

"I- um." you sputtered hopelessly. Your interrogator only gave you a questioning look, puzzled by your sputtering and embarrassment. It only took him a couple of seconds to finally get what's happening.

He erupted into laughter, wheezing as you stared at him incredulously. He clutched his stomach and wiped the corner of his eye as if he was tearing up, which he totally was. You huffed in a mixture of embarrassment and annoyance and glared at him hatefully, he only laughed more when you do so.

"Why? What the fuck's so funny?"

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry. I just can't fucking believe it, I mean- Strider? Really, of all people you have to fall for, you fall for him? No wonder you were giving him the look ever since you've came here."

Your eyebrows furrowed, "What look?"

"I meant _t_ _he look_. You know, the look people always give to other people when they're in love with them? I've watched enough romcoms to recognize that look anywhere and I swear, you got it good for the hipster wanna be. It's fucking hilarious, if you ask me." He managed to say between his laughs.

"It's not hilarious, Karkat. It's fucking annoying as hell." you angrily replied.

"No no, it's totally hilarious. Goodness, this is going to be so fun to watch from afar. I wonder when you'll actually start dating. Or when will be your first kiss. Or when you're going to start doing _it_."

"Karkat!" Oh, now you're totally mad. Mad at Karkat for insulting your feelings, mad at Dave for being so goddamn attractive, and mad at yourself for basically falling for him even thought there isn't the slightest chance of being with him. "Stop. Just stop, okay? I gave you fucking answers now go fuck yourself or something. I never asked to be in love with my best friend, okay? Now kindly fuck off, it's not funny anymore."

Karkat finally stopped laughing, but his smile was still shown in his face. His smile was more soft this time. He gave you a reassuring pat on the shoulder. "Do you want me to keep it as a secret?"

"What?" You gaped at him and he scoffed.

"Your crush for Stri-douche, dumbass. Do you want me to keep it as a secret? Otherwise, I'll completely broadcast it to the world."

"No! Keep it as a secret, please Karkat I'm begging you. You can't tell anyone, not even Jade." you pleaded.

"Fine, it's a secret. I won't tell, I promise, cross my heart and hope to die and all that fucking moronic vows friends do. Do you also want a pinky promise, just to fucking set your think pan at rest?"

"Nah, I'm cool."

"I'm quite surprised though. I thought you weren't a homosexual, that's what you told me when we first had our conversation on pesterchum. But no surprises when it's Dave you're gay for, you two are practically inseparable ever since the 'Club of Pricks' was formed. Are you ever going to tell him?"

"To be honest, I have no fucking idea." you confessed, "I don't want to jeopardize our relationship because of my growing feelings for him. I'm still confused about all of this." It's true, you and Dave were automatically best friends when you first visited Texas at the age of thirteen. Ever since then, whenever you visit Texas again, you two hang out for almost everyday. Mostly at the Striders' orchard.

And now at the age of eighteen, you're starting to realized that you're feelings with your best bro weren't completely platonic as you thought.

"I understand," Karkat said. "But there's a seventy percent possibility that Strider's in love with you too."

You were taken aback, "Wait, really?"

He shrugged "Yeah, I'm not sure if Strider really has feelings for you, I can't tell because his 'coolkid' facade. So either he's not interested or he's really good at hiding it. But I've seen him stare at you a couple of times, if that helps."

"I- wow. Thanks, Karkat."

"Don't mention it."

You smiled a little at him. Phew, secrets may have been spilled, but at least a friend is willing you keep it to themselves. Friends are a blessing that way.

Even though you're assured by Karkat's help, you can still feel the dread of facing your crush tomorrow at they're very own orchard.

Alone.

With only the two of you.

You think to yourself, what could go wrong?

 

* * *

 

You quietly sauntered at the cool, autumn breeze despite being Texas, playfully crunching the fallen orange leaves as you walked in a striding (ha) manner. You passed the hundreds of trees lining up to your left and right, drifting up towards the horizon. You sighed wistfully and continued to trek around your apple tree orchard.

When you were little, whenever you feel sad or lonely or rather very shitty because of school bullies and family problems, you and Bro would go wander around your orchard. He'd tell you old tales about your ancestors and the history of the orchard. He'd make jokes to cheer you up. And he'd tell you how much he's proud of you.

Of course he never does that anymore. Not that you're complaining, you're fucking eighteen for christ's sake. He doesn't need to baby you anymore. You knew that as time went by, he became busier and busier because of work. You understood that he's only doing it for your sake.

Even so, you still stroll around the grounds whenever you feel like it. It's pretty much calming and let's you relax. Let's you forget all those bad memories, stress and anxiety. It's been your safe haven since then.

You found John sitting at your usual hangout spot. Just by your favorite apple tree. Your favorite tree is not really something special. It's not really something big or grand. It's just the tree that you found very interesting and quite fond to. You looked down towards him, raising an eyebrow in an unsure manner.

"'Sup, Egderp. You're a little early." you pointed out.

He briefly rolled his eyes, shifting in his somewhat uncomfortable seat which is just a made up pile of fallen leaves. "No, you're just late. As usual."

You raised your arms in a defensive fashion. "Hey, man. A coolkid's gotta do what a coolkid's gotta do. I've got my own life, you know. My own hobbies and thangs that doesn't include you. Shit that I need to worry about and other shit the I enjoy. I need to put up all the swagger for dem ladies to fucking swoon whenever they see this hot piece of ass right here. I have to fucking let the people of Texas get prepared because hell yes, this master of irony is going to fucking swoop there asses hard and firm. I must-"

"I get it, Dave. Shut the fuck up." Egderp snapped, rolling his eye yet again. "Ugh, I should've waited at your house. It's fucking scratchy in here. Piece of shit these leaves, don't you ever clean these up?"

"Hey don't dis the orchard, man. It didn't do anything to you."

"Whatever, let's just get this over with." he grumbled under his breath, standing up from his pile. "So, since Jade has invited you and your family of four to their Thanksgiving feast. Jade said you were required to dress as formal as possible and to bring food to share."

"There anythin' else you'd like to tell me?"

"Hmm let's see... Oh yeah, that you're an asshole for having me wait for almost thirty minutes."

"Pfft, tell me something that I don't already know."

"Dave, I'm pregnant!" he fake exclaimed.

"Oh my," you fake gasp "I didn't expected that this is an m-preg story. Who's the other father? I bet you ten bucks that it's Nic Cage, you're always gay for Nic Cage."

He scowled at you and wait, was that a blush? "Way to blow it, bro. And I am _not_  gay."

"Says the dork who is one hundred percent homo for Nic Cage. Face it dude, you're gay."

"Oh look who's talking? Well, At least I'm not the guy who always flirts with fucking boys every time he passes by one!" he retaliated with a smug stare.

"Hey, I don't always flirt with everyone I just passed by. And they're not all men. I flirt with ladies to all the time too." you shot back.

"But you still flirt with men at whole lot more. You even flirt with Karkat for fuck's sake."

"I don't flirt with Karkat, you idiot. It's what you call playful banter. That's what friends do. And even if I did flirt with him, I'd probably back off now because he's already with Jade."

His smug smile widened. "Oh so you _did_  flirted with him. Oh my god, Dave, seriously? Karkat of all people?"

"I said 'if', you jerk. You should probably clean your ears once you get back to Jade's." you retorted yet you still felt the blush coming out of your cheeks. Fuck, this is bad. You can't have John teasing you and working.

Of course you flirted with Jade, and Terezi, and sometimes, yes, Karkat. You flirt with your friends all the time, but all of them didn't seem to be interested. They probably thought you weren't serious. You liked Jade for a while when you were younger, but once you knew that Jade had it big time for Karkat, you immediately backed out.

Terezi flirted back all the time, people thought that you were an item back then. Because of that, you and Terezi decided to take things to the next level since everyone's already expecting for the two of you to do so. You guys dated but it only lasted for six months. Heh, you were pretty sure that your relationship with her will last forever.

Apparently not.

She broke up with you because she said she's taken a liking for that weird spider girl from the main city. Terezi apologized, you said it was okay. She were better off without you anyway.

Then there's John. You have no idea why him, or how it even happened in the first place. It just happened when you were sixteen, a few months after you and Terezi broke up. He knew what happened and he knew what you felt about it. So he pestered you via pesterchum and he was there for you, comforting you by just being there for you.

He made you laugh like no one could, he made you smile at your darkest times, he made you happy by being the greatest friend you could ever have.

And then you realized that night, that _damn_  you might be in love with him.

You were super confused at first and definitely in denial. Because you were just broke up with Terezi and now you got yourself a crush with your best friend in the world. You told Rose about said crush and like what every other demonic sister would do, she only teased you about it.

You even tried flirting with John for fuck's sake, leaving subtle hints here and there. But the idiot is as oblivious as he could be, he thinks that it's one of your ironic thingamajigs. You guess he would never know about your feelings to him. You prefer to keep it that way despite Rose's insistence of telling him.

"Hey, _hey_! Dave? Earth to Dave, are you there?" you heard John snap his fingers in front of your face and you instantly went back to reality. You snapped out of your thinking and focused at John, raising an eyebrow at him. "What?"

He gave an incredulous look. "What do you mean 'what'? I've been talking to you about the Thanksgiving feast and you're just standing there, spacing out. Seriously, what's in your mind anyway? What're you thinking?"

"Nothing." you muttered "Just... stuff."

"Yeah right. Just stuff, huh. I highly doubt that."

"You better not doubt it, because it is just stuff. Stuff that doesn't include you." you lied.

"Come ooooooooon, Dave. Tell me." he whined, damn it he's using that whiny voice again. "Just tell me what's on your mind."

He whined some more and ah yep, there goes the puppy dogs eyes. Goddamn it. He always uses that look against you, pleading while using those beseeching eyes into tricking you to do what he wants. And he's aware that it works every damn time for you.

But this time, you're not going down just like that. You are not giving him what he wants just like that. You ain't gonna submit just yet. You looked away from him, away from those treacherous eyes. "How 'bout no." you said, still not looking at him.

John was having none of it so he grabbed each side of your head and forced you to look at him. His locking gaze became more and more intent. You flailed under his grasp but to no avail because his hands had a very hard grip, wow fuck, it's starting to hurt.

"John. Dude, lemme go." you tried pushing him backwards, he somehow budged, taken by surprise but it's not enough. God, curse him and his colossal build.

He chuckled, it wasn't a a dark chuckle or something you found intimidating. In fact, it sounded like a delighted chuckle. An innocent, happy chuckle. You found yourself snorting, because you literally just thought that John would be intimidating. Yeah, like John would ever look intimidating.

"Will you look at that, the famous Dave Strider, completely helpless under my mercy." He laughed in glee while you rolled you eyes again.

"Come on, Dave. Just tell me what you're thinking."

"I told you," you struggled again, gritting your teeth. "It's nothing."

After the last bit you threw your hands in his face. You reached out to cover his eyes, pushing his glasses up in his forehead at the process then you kicked one of his shin, hard.

He yelped in response. He lifted his leg, leaving him balancing on one foot and his arms instinctively wrapped his pained leg. You took down the opportunity to strike, you pushed him backwards that made him fall of his ass.

John groaned out in agony and you smirk to yourself, claiming victory. "I am the famous Dave Strider, Johnny boy. The only one who should be under one's mercy is you."

You walked to his side and reached out a hand, urging him to take your help because you'd like to help your best friend, thank you very much. But just as he took your hand to stand up, he let out an uncharacteristic snarl and used your hand as leverage to instantaneously tackle you onto the ground. Fuck, this guys won't just quit doesn't he.

You both went down with a loud thud then the two of you got drawn into a wrestling match in an instant.

Wrestling matches between you and John are very frequent, it's basically part of your friendship. But during wrestling, John's always the winner, it's like the dude's built for it or something. There's no hope in winning against John in a wrestling match. Nevertheless, you still put up a fight because Striders never go down without a fight.

In a matter of minutes, John has already pinned you down on the ground inevitably. He grinned down to you and he had your arms held tight on either side of your head. His vast chest pressed down against yours and his legs were on each side of your hips. Your shades were thrown askew while you were wrestling which only had you in an even more vulnerable position.

His unnaturally wide, ferocious grin has left you uneasy and the fallen leaves are scratchy as fuck which only made you more uncomfortable. You made a mental note to yourself to leaf-blower the place every once in a while.

John chuckled again, this time in a very, _very_ frightening manner. "Look who's completely at someone's mercy now." he whispered right by your ear and you can't help but shudder involuntarily. You remembered thinking that John would never look intimidating and now you think that wow, you have never been so wrong in your entire life.

And you don't know what to feel about it. When John pins you onto the ground whenever wrestling, it'll only end with a giggling John, all smiles and dorkiness. Then things will be like the way they are afterwards.

But this. _This_  is different. You could even feel his breath against you and your lips are almost brushing together. You tried so hard not to pop a boner. Fuck, not now at out all times. You just cannot have a fucking boner when your crush's there. Not when he's pinning you, being dominating and all that shit.

Before anything could happen further, you decided took matters to you own hands. "Okay, dude. I surrender. Uh, you can get off me now." you nervously requested, embarrassingly wriggling under him.

John snapped out of his daze and briskly complied with your request. He stood up, helping you get back onto your feet as well. You could see him blushing excessively, one hand raised onto the back of his head awkwardly. No point in denying it, you could feel that you're blushing also. You wonder if you're blushing as hard as he is.

God, things just get more and more awkward between the two of you as you both stared at each other.

Finally, John broke the silence. "Oh shit, look at the time." he spoke up, nervously laughing and fake looking at his watch. "I should be going. I did promise my dad to be home before dinner. Uhm- Bye, Dave. See you tomorrow. I'm going now."

He started heading to the direction of your house, his walks becomes jogs and not longer than a minute, he's already running. Running from you.

You stood there in stillness, silently contemplating to yourself on what the fuck just happened. You kept thinking again and again and again on what had just occurred. You buried your flustered face into your hands as you let out a groan in frustration.

Ugh, fuck you and these teenage hormones.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Sweats nervously* Oh my, look at that, and here I am thinking that this fic is for general audiences, haha. Sorry, but that's all you'll ever get.


	3. Things just get gayer and gayer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The title says it all.

When tomorrow came as you went to your favorite spot in your apple orchard, John wasn't there. Which is odd. Very odd.

You waited for ten minutes, still no sign of him. Then for another, still no John. Then another, then another, then another. You waited for him for two hours but to your disappointment, he's not there.

You pestered him five ~~ten, to be honest~~  times and no answer from him. Surely, there's got to be a reason that he didn't come. But wouldn't he notify you somehow?

John doesn't really arrive late at your usual hangout spot. Every time you and him meet, he is never late and you can't help but wonder what's keeping him so long. Sometimes, he even goes much earlier when you still haven't left the house. He's only excuse was that he's just 'so excited on meeting and hanging out with my bestest bro in the world'.

It's not because of what happened yesterday, right?

God, if _that_ was the reason of him avoiding you, you swear to yourself that you are going to strangle yourself. Although you're not sure about it being the reason, he was the one pinning you after all. He was the one who went ballistic, not you. So why would he avoid you for that?

How could someone so derpy be dominant and intimidating at the same time?

Honestly, you don't even know.

You used to tease him about it. Him being so derpy and childish because seriously, who wouldn't? He's basically eighteen years old, legally an adult. Yet, he's still that dorky kid you met almost six years ago. He's still pouts and whines like a toddler, still ogles for Nic Cage whenever you watch movies of him, and he still has those cute buckteeth despite his long months of braces.

But even so that he keeps acting childish, everyone could see that he's grown strong over the years. He has this strong sturdy build and wide chest compared to your lanky, almost skinny frame. Sure you still have muscles from all of Bro's strifes, but he's physique is more powerful than ever.

That's why whenever you two wrestle, John's the one pinning you down onto the floor all the time. There's no hope in winning a match against him. You can never win a wrestling match when it came to John. You were born for agility and speed. Flashstepping and all that shit, that's when the sneaking and surprise attacks comes. You always win when it comes to stealth.

At most times, when it's just you and John hanging around your orchard, you would climb some of the over massive trees, wait for him to realize that you're gone and let him found you for a few minutes. And then you leap from your hiding spot and scare the shit out of him. You've done it countless of times yet it still scares him every damn time you pull it off.

He complains about it, bitching like the ~~adorable~~  brat he is and gives you a playful punch afterwards. He would act like he was angry at you because of what you did, but not even minute, his endearing smile is back. And goddamn you love that smile.

Sometimes, you even ask yourself if you'll ever get to confess your 'undying feelings' for him, as Rose said. Because you'll never get a second chance once he's move on with his life. He'd find a girlfriend, marry her, have a job, have kids, have grandkids, et cetera.

And then you'll only be Dave. His old childhood friend, his old best bro and nothing more. Just a simple memory, waiting to crumble apart by time like old, wasted paper.

You shook away your thoughts. You guess you're just being overdramatic and worrying to much. You decided to go back at the house, so you trudged back to your backyard, entering the house using the backdoor. You got yourself some tasty AJ from the kitchen and walked up to the living room.

Rose sat there at the couch, unsurprisingly reading a book, the title read 'Fifty Shades of Grey'. You snorted, not even the slightest bit of surprised. She probably borrowed it from Karkat yesterday.

Apple juice still in hand, you grabbed your phone from your pocket and checked if John was back from the dead and was now online in pesterchum. Sadly, he's not and you frowned at that while taking a gulp from your drink.

Your frown tunred into a smirk because Jade, however, is online. You started pestering her about John and whatever the fuck he's been doing.

\-- turntechGodhead [TG] began pestering gardenGnostic [GG] at 16:49 --

TG: hey jade  
TG: psst  
TG: jade  
GG: yes, dave??  
TG: we need to talk about something  
GG: and that something being..?  
TG: none other than your cousin john  
GG: oh.. what about him?  
TG: okay so i dont know if you noticed it but johns ignoring me for almost a day now  
TG: he hasnt answered any of my messages for the past two hours and he didnt go to our hanging spot at the orchard this day  
TG: he didnt even passed by our house today to leave a simple hello  
GG: huh, are you sure youre not just overreacting??  
TG: wtf jade i never overreact  
TG: striders never overreact  
TG: cmon didnt you notice it too  
GG: maybe john has a pretty good reason for ignoring you???  
TG: well yeah maybe he has  
TG: thats why im pestering you right now  
TG: to ask you whatever reason hes got for ignoring me  
TG: mind to clue in this clueless damsel here harley  
TG: whats john up to that causes him to disregard my messages and my very own existence  
GG: i dunno about john mostly...  
GG: hes just.. himself for most parts of the day  
GG: constantly moping here and there  
TG: really? whats he constantly moping about?  
GG: huh, i dont really know.. sorry dave  
TG: its alright  
TG: its just weird ya know  
TG: he just went fucking awol  
TG: i mean what if the army suddenly needed him but they cant even contact him because hes fucking nowhere to be found  
TG: what if the apocalypse is gonna happen and johns the only one who could save all mankind but the president cant order him to save the world because TG: hes been ignoring his means of communication  
GG: hmm maybe hes busy about something  
TG: pfft yeah right. like john has something to be busy with  
TG: the only thing he should be busy about is me  
GG: ...  
TG: ...  
TG: okay that sounded a little bit too weird  
GG: ppffft ahahahaha you think?  
GG: sounds to me like your jealous at whatever johns busy with, mr coolkid ;DDD  
TG: no im not  
TG: why the fuck should i be jealous  
TG: jade what are these lies you are suddenly spouting  
GG: youre jealous becaaaaause...  
GG: ........  
GG: ......  
GG: ....  
TG: cut that shit out jade  
TG: just spill whatever nonsense you gotta spill  
GG: ..  
GG: yooooou like him :D

You found yourself choking on your apple juice.

TG: what  
TG: no  
TG: i dont like him jade  
TG: i could never like john  
TG: wait shit that sounded mean  
TG: i mean sure i like him as a friend but i would never like him as more than a friend  
TG: or wait maybe yeah i might like him as more than a friend because he is an attractive motherfucker and all but IF only i did like him  
TG: which i truly dont  
TG: not ever  
GG: suuure you do  
GG: you keep telling yourself that dave. we all know that youre totally homo for john ;D  
GG: am i right, davey ;D  
TG: stop your lies and your excessive winks jade  
TG: you have two full functioning eyes so you should open the two of them not just one  
GG: face it, dave... youre in looooooove!! and youre totes in love with my cousin. omfg you two are so gonna have such wonderful gay babies, promise me i'll be the godmother  
TG: this isnt an mpreg story so shut the fuck up harley  
TG: and whatever it is that you keep insisting its not fucking true  
GG: oh yeah??  
GG: well what if i told you that rose told me that you told her that youre in love with john, ever since you broke up with terezi

Rose fucking told her! God fucking damn it, you are now so tempted to slit the throat of your satanic sister, who by the way is just four feet away from you, and offer her blood to the eldritch gods she worships.

TG: i am so killing that traitor  
GG: dave! thats mean, that is not a good way to treat your sister  
TG: well that bitch deserves it so  
TG: yeah the next time you see me ill be in jail for murder  
GG: why wont you just admit it that the famed dave strider is in love with his best friend  
TG: nah uh i aint saying shit  
TG: no chance no way  
TG: i wont say im in love  
GG: ...  
GG: did you just really quoted hercules???  
TG: no  
TG: i did not

\-- turntechGodhead [TG] ceased pestering gardenGnostic [GG] at 17:13 --

GG: rude >:o

 

* * *

 

Okay. Truth be told. You didn't go to the orchard to meet Dave today and evaded his messages like it's the plague because of what happened yesterday. It was just so goddamn awkward and fucking embarrassing, you want to hide in a hole for the rest of your life.

You can't get your head out of it. You can't fucking stop thinking about what fucking happened.

When you held Dave's body down to the ground using your weight, when you pinned his wrists in either side of his head, when he offered up that vulnerable state and position just for you, when his red eyes pierced through yours, when you kept hearing his shallow breathing against yours, when both of your lips were nearly brushing each other...

When you almost fucking _kissed_  him.

Ever since you've arrive from the airport, things with Dave had been so confusing. You shouldn't be thinking about your best friend that way. Sure, you're pretty okay with homosexuals because _duh_ , Rose wouldn't be your friend if you weren't. It's just that you're not a homosexual yourself.

But you wouldn't be thinking about Dave that way if you're weren't, right?

You groaned, your head plastered against the pillow. This can't be happening. After the years of making sure of yourself that you're not a homosexual, you finally have these complete homo feelings for Dave. _Dave_  of all people.

...

Okay, that sounded a bit mean. It's not that there's something wrong with him. It's just that there's not even a remote possibility of Dave being gay. Or if ever that he was gay, he wouldn't be attracted to you. You're so dorky and awkward, you're not even attractive. Dave wouldn't want you.

Dave and his stupidly attractive smile that only you could bring out. His wonderful honest laugh that only you could here. His cute freckles that dust his cheeks and nose whenever he feels flustered or embarrassed. His accent that he always hide, yet still slips from time to time. His lean build, and perfectly toned muscles, not to mention his pretty ass. His amazing, fiery red eyes that only _you_  could see.

You once pried Dave about what color his eyes were when you were a tad younger. You thought of a lot ways and solutions in removing his sunglasses from his face. He didn't seem to acknowledge your schemes at first, he was so overconfident that you wouldn't find out eventually. But when you caught him off guard and successfully took his shades, he went hysteric.

That was the first time you saw his eyes and the first time you witnessed Dave with so much emotion portraying his face. He panicked, immediately rambling and babbling about his 'demon' eyes, and that he was once bullied for it, and that it was also caused by albinism. He kept rambling about it, arms waving off in different directions as he spoke. He even begged to still be friends with you.

Which was really stupid, now you think of it. You would always be Dave's friend and he would always be yours. How could he think that you would end their relationship because of his eyes.

His beautiful eyes.

Damn it, you just wish you could tell him how absolutely perfect he is to you.

Oh god. And now you're sounding like a fucking girl pining for her celebrity crush.

You need help sorting out your feelings. You need to sort it out permanently once and for all. You went to your computer desk, logged in to pesterchum (thank goodness! Dave's currently not online) to ask for help and advice.

\-- ghostlyTrickster [GT] began pestering tentacleTherapist [TT] at 17:29 --

GT: rose! are you there?  
GT: i really need to talk to you. it's important!  
TT: No worries, dearest friend. I am here. What seems to be the problem?  
GT: dave.  
TT: Pardon?  
GT: the problem IS dave.  
TT: Oh? Do tell.  
GT: don't you dare go all psychological at me, lalonde. i know that your insanely long psychological babble always comes after that 'do tell'.  
TT: My, my, did you really just said that?  
TT: Or rather, typed.  
TT: Unbelievable, John. You even called me 'Lalonde'.  
TT: And here I am thinking that that is Dave's line.  
GT: it's everyone's line rose, get fucking over it.  
GT: everybody knows that nobody likes your psychoanalysis shit.  
TT: You wound me, John. I thought we were friends.  
GT: rose!  
TT: Okay, okay. I'll stop. No need to be angry, John. I just really thought that I could break the ice for two minutes. I recommend you to pacify yourself.  
TT: What was it that Dave always say to mollify you?  
TT: "Geez, calm yo tits bro."  
TT: Now what, pray tell, did my darling brother did for him to be a problem of yours. I assure you that I'll teach him a lesson.  
GT: what! no! rose, dave did nothing wrong. i swear! its just that...  
TT: Just that?  
GT: argh! i can't really explain.  
TT: Come on, John. I know you could better that that. If you really want me to be of assistance, I'd be glad to help. Psychoanalysis aside.  
TT: But you need to speak up and tell me what's wrong. Why does Dave seem to be the problem?  
GT: um.  
GT: so remember when i said that i wasn't a homosexual?  
TT: I profusely apologize, I can't help to not point it out but did you typed 'wasn't', as is past tense, on purpose or rather subconsciously?  
GT: ...  
TT: Sigh. But to answer your question: yes, I believe I still recall you announcing it to everyone you know. You seem to be rather confident about it as well.  
TT: I answered your question, now answer mine. Did you typed 'wasn't' on purpose or subconsciously?  
GT: ugh! i don't really know! it's definitely not on purpose, so i guess subconsciously?  
GT: i mean  
GT: it felt right when it's a 'wasn't'.  
TT: I see. So are you insinuating that weren't a homosexual before, but you are now?  
GT: ...yes.  
GT: probably.  
GT: i don't even know, rose. but i'm starting to think that i'm a little gay for your brother, dave.  
GT: okay maybe a LOT of gay.  
GT: it started when we first got here for this years thanksgiving. i just can't help it, but i started to think about these thoughts about him. like how cute and attractive he is. you know, all of that sappy shit.  
GT: then yesterday when we were at the orchard. we were wrestling and i won of course, meaning i pinned him down onto the ground to claim my victory. but then i felt this weird tingly feelings once i stared at him. i moved closer, our lips almost meeting then suddenly out of the blue, I JUST WANTED TO KISS HIM  
GT: I WAS TEMPTED TO KISS HIM, ROSE. THAT WAS A VERY GAY THING TO DO.  
GT: DON'T YOU DARE TELL ME THAT THAT'S NOT A GAY THING TO DO  
GT: BECAUSE IT FREAKING IS!  
GT: ...  
GT: rose, are you still there?  
TT: Oh, yes I'm still here. I just didn't want to intervene with your ramblings about my darling brother.  
TT: What was the expression that teens use these days whenever delighted with amusement?  
TT: "Omg, I cannot even."  
GT: rose! DX  
TT: Terribly sorry, but I can't help to be amused by all of this.  
GT: one's feeling should never be amused with, rose.  
GT: i am basically having a breakdown here! i can't fucking sort out my feelings about my best bro and it's starting to fucking annoy the shit out of me!  
TT: Then what are your feelings for him?  
GT: i don't know. i'm just so confused right now. at this rate, i just really want to barge in his home and kiss him senseless. but in the same time i don't want to because what if he doesn't like me back? or what if he gets weirded or creeped out about me? rose, i don't want to scare him away! i don't want to lose my best friend.  
TT: Why don't you try and consult Dave, himself about your feelings for him instead of me? Don't rush things, though. It might not end well for both you and him.  
TT: But I shall give you assurance that there's a huge possibility of Dave returning your feelings. However, I suggest you don't get your hopes up to much. I think the perfect time to confess is after the Thanksgiving feast at Jade's, or maybe at the feast itself. Whatever it is you'd want.  
TT: Just take the opportunity of telling before we leave Texas. Try talking to him in a private place also, so that there wouldn't be people pressuring you and him.  
GT: uh.  
GT: okay. i'll try my best. thank you!  
TT: You are at most welcome.  
TT: Good luck too.  
GT: thanks again, you're the best! see you later, rose!  
TT: Likewise.

\-- ghostlyTrickster [GT] ceased pestering tentacleTherapist [TT] at 17:49 --

~~~//~~~

Thanksgiving at the Harleys' didn't help in solving your problems. At all. You anxiously tugged the collar of your royal blue polo shirt because you are so goddamn nervous and because the collar is super tight around you neck. Seriously, you can't even breathe in this.

Jade said to look as formal as possible for the Thanksgiving feast, which you think is ridiculous because it's just a simple, normal get together. It's not like people from the government are coming for grunkle Harley's pumpkin soup.

Nonetheless, you wore you're best clothes. You took a refreshing bath and you even brushed your tousled hair to pull off Jade's request.

You heard your cousin calling from downstairs, telling you to hurry up because the Strilalondes are going to arrive sooner or later. Meaning Dave's bro, Rose's mom, Rose and _Dave_  are going to arrive sooner or later. You're going to see Dave. You're going to see the person you've been crushing with since the day before yesterday. And right after this celebration and just before you go back to Washington, you are going to say your affection for him.

That's right, after this night you are totally going to confess your homo feelings for Dave Strider. You may be so edgy about this but you're doing this. You are making this happen.

Fuck, you even referenced his shitty comic. This is what happens when you pine like an anime school girl for your senpai to notice you.

You sighed ~~like an anime school girl~~  and hasten to go downstairs and meet Jade, who was bouncing cheerfully in her heels. She was wearing a light green Sunday dress designed with floral patterns and matching sandals and bracelets. She had her hair in two matching braids.

"Hello, dearest cousin!" she waved at you.

"Hey, Jade." you waved back grimly.

She titled her head, those wide green eyes staring at you and her eyebrows furrowed in confusion "Heeeeey." she drawled "Why the long face?"

Your face turned into a bigger scowl at her question. You looked away "It's nothing."

"Pshh. John Egbert, I've known you ever since the day we first wore our diapers, first drank our bottles of milk, and first said our very first words. I literally know whether or not you're lying to me or somehow hiding something. Geez, John, you really think you can hide anything to your dearest cousin?"

"No." you grumbled.

"Damn straight. Now, tell me what's been bugging you."

You let out a frustrated groan while burying your face in your hands. Damn this girl.

"Well?" she said patiently, continually tapping her foot at the floorboard you're standing on.

"It's Dave." you finally said, head still buried in shame.

"Oh? Do tell. From what I've heard, you're finally going to make a move to the notorious Dave Strider." she whispered slyly. You could almost here the smirk in her voice.

Wait, from what she'd heard? Rose fucking told her about all of this? Goddamn it. Stupid girls and their freaking gossiping.

"Damn you, Jade. I am not having this conversation with you. Not when I've had enough with Rose and her prying." You snarled while raising your head to glare at her.

She pouted in return, "Aww, you're no fun."

"This isn't even funny at all."

"Whatever you say, John. But hey, I just want to say good luck." She moved to put a hand in your shoulder reassuringly.

You were about to reply something to her until you heard a knock at the door. Jade volunteered to get it, asking you to come but you didn't really had a choice so you followed after her. You swallowed nervously as the two of you make it to the door.

The Strilalondes are here.

 

* * *

 

You waited at the front porch with anticipation as you just knocked at the door alongside your Bro your aunt Lalonde, and Rose. They were all wearing their most formal clothes because Jade told you so. Rose was wearing a purple blouse accompanied by a black high waist skirt, dark stockings, and ballet flats.

Rose's mom was definitely sober enough to wear heels and to your surprise, Bro actually wore clean clothes for once. You tried joking about it only to be thrown at the face by a sword.

You clutched the tray of apple pie in your hands (yes, you baked it with the help of Rose and her mom) while Rose held a bowl of salad. Jade also said to somehow bring food to share, because the more, the merrier.

The front door opened and the Egbert-Harley family greeted the four of you warmly and welcomed you inside. As the eight of you went inside, exchanges of 'hello's and introduction, as well as the shaking of hands were made between the guardians. While Jade pulled the remaining four of you into a tight group hug.

"Jade, no." you started to protest, "Can't you see that I'm carrying food in both of my hands?"

"Oh hush, Dave and enjoy the hug."

"Yeah whatever, but don't blame me when this spills on you."

All four of you broke the hug. You exchanged greetings here and there, although the exchange between John and you is rather short-lived. After saying 'hi' to you, and right before you say something to him, John immediately turned towards Rose and gave her and a 'hi' to her too.

John didn't even gave you a change to hug him, or bump fists with him, or even let you say a simple 'what's up' to him. He just hurriedly shied away from you, ignoring you like you're some mosnter that'll eat him alive. Just like what he did to your messages. Seriously, what the fuck's bothering him? He doesn't seem to be bothered when talking to Jade or Rose.

So what did you do wrong? Did you say something that's somehow offended to him yesterday? Was is because of what happened? Was the wrestle too much aggressive for him? Why would aggressive roughhousing even cause him to ignore you? Why wouldn't he tell you what's causing this? It's not like you're not someone he trusts.

You're best bro in the world is ignoring you out of all times and you're not sure why. You can't have him acting like this towards you. It's becoming more and more infuriating each and every second. You decided to confront him about this, whether it'll be forceful or not.

Thanksgiving feast went by, not much leftovers were left. But you're family still ended up having the leftover pumpkin pie and turkey, and John's family with your apple pie and salad.

After dinner, both families went up for casual talks and chose that now's the time to talk to Egderp about whatever the fuck he's been going at. John excused himself to the bathroom a few moments later. Perfect. You stealthily sneaked and slipped past the conversations with no one noticing.

You headed for the bathroom, which is just beside the kitchen and waited for him to come out. Once he came out of the bathroom, you hastefully called out to him with a steady whisper. "John,"

He jumped, startled at the sound of your voice and you manage to snicker lightly. He looked at you with brief panic in his eyes that soon relaxed once he's registered that it's only you. "Uh- hey, Dave." he managed.

"So, Egderp. Whatcha up to for the past few hours? You didn't go to the orchard today and you haven't been answering my messages. Surely, there's gotta be good reason for that. Care to fill me in?"

John's eyes went wide again, this time with nervousness and tension. He let out a quiet anxious laugh and avoided your pressuring gaze.

You sighed, aggravated. "Dude, come on. Whatever it is you're hiding, just spill it already. I swear I won't tell anyone."

You heard him mumbling to himself and you raised your hand just by your ear for good measure. "What's that? Sorry man, didn't catch any of that. Kindly repeat it please."

He gritted his teeth, undoubtedly annoyed at you. "I said it was nothing."

You scoffed "Yeah right. There's completely no reason for you to simply ignore me all day just like that. Look at yourself, you're already sweating harder than a sinner in church just by trading words and sentences with me. You're definitely hiding something."

"I swear, it's nothing you need to worry about."

"Hey man, I'm just trying to help out whatever problem you're having. Just tell me so I can lend a helping hand."

"Well, I don't need your helping hand!"

"And why won't you need my help? It's not like I haven't help you with your difficult situations from the past years."

"You don't understand, this one's different."

"Oh yeah? How so?"

"Goddamn it, Dave. Why do you even want to know so bad?"

"Because you're my best friend."

"Well, as you're best friend I highly suggest you to stop prying and give me some space for once. I already fucking told you, it's nothing and honestly none of your business! Now get of my back, Dave!" he now shouted and you're startled at his abrupt anger.

That's so wrong. John's angry at you. John is _never_  angry at you. You were just trying to fucking help. Then what did he gave in return? That's right, a big pile of nothing.

"You know what? _Fine_." you scornfully spat, "Keep me in the fucking dark all you want, I'm sure you won't be needing any of my help. I'm pretty much fucking useless anyway."

You dragged yourself away from him, leaving him there with his petty lies and excuses. You made your way back to the living room, founding out that your family was at the front porch, getting ready for leaving. Rose handed you an umbrella, so it must be raining.

"Ah, Dave. We were just waiting for you. We're leaving." Rose proclaimed.

" _Gladly_." you declared, harsher than you intended too. Rose gave you a questioning look before walking down the steps of the porch. At the distance, you heard John yelling something. Whatever it was, you chose to ignore it and began walking with the rain pouring in your umbrella.

"Dave! Wait!" you hear John desperately cry out again. You turn around to look at him, enraged because _now_  he calls up to you and speak to you? You wanted to scream at him in frustration, you wanted to ignore him like what he did to you, you wanted to hate him with all your might.

But you can't. Because who would be? It's John you're trying to be angry at. No one can stay mad at him forever. Not even you.

You faced him, trying to keep yourself calm and collected but right before you utter a single word, the next thing you know is that he's running towards you and he's grabbing you by the arms to pull you towards him. Your lips brushed with each other and-

And then he was kissing you.

You were taken aback at the sudden movement. Your eyes widened behind you glasses, because what the fuck. He is fucking kissing you. John Egbert, who has been you're crush since who-knows-when, is kissing you on the lips. For real. And you found yourself kissing back.

The kiss was simple, something you could even say as awkward because your teeth keep bumping into his and both of your glasses made a clanking noise as it clashed into each other. He tilted his head to adjust and make your position more comfortable. You dropped your umbrella, and let the rain pour into the two of you as move your arm to wrap it around his waist and his latched on your neck.

The rain continued pouring at the two of you but you couldn't care less to even give a single fuck because _holy shit_  John is kissing you. John is kissing you in the rain like it's the last he'd ever get to do. It's so fucking cliche that you might as well be in some crazy, stupid, romance fanfiction that's written by people who don't have anything to do with their lives.

You should know because you always read Rose's erotic romance fics. Scenes like these always happen in her stories. You tend to criticize and laugh at her work about it but you guess after this thing, you'll be called as a hypocrite.

'Who's laughing now.' Rose would probably say.

You warded away your thoughts and focused more on kissing the derp in you arms. You ended up deepening the kiss. You heard Jade and Bro cheering and Rose shouting out a 'Finally!' in the background. You ended up smiling at the kiss.

Unfortunately, all good things must come to an end and you two eventually broke the kiss after a while. Despite the rain drops trickling John's glasses, you can still get a glimpse of his eyes beaming at you while he smiles the dorky, cute smile of his. "I'm sorry, it was supposed to wait after today. But I just can't stand you hating me."

"Are you fucking serious? This is the thing you've all up about that cause you to ignore me?" you exclaimed, not because you're angry but because you're incredulous at the fact that he's been ignoring you because of that.

"As a matter of fact, yes. That's the reason why. I was about to confess tomorrow but noooooo, you have to be mad at me for ignoring you for a _day_." he retorted, rolling his eyes.

"Well you should know better than to make this damsel in distress here to wait for the prince to finally make a move to woo me. Make me swoon in your loving arms. You should've just made up an excuse or something, not shun my existence."

"I was nervous, okay?" he defended.

"Of course you are." you muttered, crossing your arm in front of your chest with a huff.

Silence fell between the two of you but not a moment later, John spoke up again "So, I guess we're a thing now?"

You rolled your eyes, "No, John, we just kissed because it's how we now officially show affection with each other as _f_ _riends_. We are the best of bros forever. Nothing can stop our friendship, not even romantic feelings because we're stuck at the best friends stage for like- forever. You get me, dude? Kissing is totally just a platonic thing to do when you're just friends."

John merely gave you a deadpanned glare, "Way to blow it, bro."

You tried so hard to match his deadpanned face but you can't help it. In spite of your quick argument a while ago, you can't help but feel giddy about all of this. So you burst out laughing instead. John was confused for a few seconds before giving in and laughed with you.

"Oh my god," John managed to say between his guffaws, "We're going to get sick because of this. I can't believe we fucking argued in the middle of the rain."

"I can't believe we freaking kissed in the rain. Damn, that's cliche as fuck yo." You shrugged even though you're still shaking because of the spasms from the previous laughter and the coldness of the rain.

"We should get going before we get ourselves a fever." you suggest while picking up the umbrella that you dropped, hovering it above the two of you.

"So, see ya' tomorrow?" you asked.

He smiled heartily that made your heart leap and mumbled a quick 'of course' before rushing back towards the house's front porch. Waving at you as a goodbye.

As you reached your own house, your bro briskly patted you at the back and aunt Lalonde ruffled your wet hair. Rose then scolded you for letting yourself get poured by the rain and that you should immediately take a shower. You followed her orders after some rapid exchange of banter. After taking a shower, you proceeded to lay on your bed, thinking about John and John only.

You've never slept so easily in your life ever before.

~~~//~~~

The next morning, you woke up shivering with a major headache, an extremely dry throat, and muscle pain whenever you move the slightest of bits. You registered that it's absolutely fucking cold in your room. Cold as the fucking north pole. You might be delirious because it's never this cold in your room, nor Texas. You can't put yourself to make a move because every part of your body just hurts, especially the head.

You made an effort of calling out your Bro, or Rose, or anyone in general but what comes out was a raspy cough. Deciding that calling for help using your voice is helpless, you moved towards plan B.

You managed to get your phone which is just on the bedside table. You hurriedly pestered Rose.

\-- turntechGodhead [TG] began pestering tentacleTherapist [TT] at 10:23 --

TG: yo lalonde  
TG: lanlonde  
TT: Very convenient, Dave. Whatever is it that you need to say, I'm afraid you could just say it in front of my face. I am just a floor away from you.  
TG: fucvk rose  
TG: no can do  
TG: rose halp i might have a terrible feber  
TG; shoit *fever  
TG: *shit  
TT: Okay, wait there.

In two minutes, Rose quickly broke onto your room. Thermometer and basin in both hands. The basin contained water (ice cold, you guess) and a white towel, already soaked in in the water. She put the damp towel in your forehead and took your temperature. "A hundred and one." she announced and quickly cursed under her breath.

She said she'd get some medicine downstairs and ordered you to stay put. If you weren't feeling so shitty at the moment, you would make a remark that you're obviously not going anywhere with your condition. So instead, you snorted.

She returned to your room and swiftly gave you a tablet of paracetamol and a glass of water, motioning you to drink. As you gulp the tablet, Rose instructed you to take a rest posthaste and you gratefully obeyed.

You stayed in bed for the rest of the day. By noon, Bro brought you lunch cooked by aunt Lalonde. Rose checked your temperature and gave you medicine again, just before you went back to your sleep.

By the time you woke up the third time that day, you were feeling a bit better. You still had a headache but it's now milder. You sat up in your bed and fetched your phone, deciding to pester John.

John. Oh shit. You instantly remember the events that happened last night and you can't help but feel happy. Because John kissed you and you kissed back. It's not just a dream but fucking real. It really happened last night. _Holy fuck_  you just kissed John motherfucking Egbert and he fucking kissed back. You can't help but idiotically smile about it.

\-- turntechGodhead [TG] began pestering ghostlyTrickster [GT] at 16:44 --

TG: john  
TG: yo john  
TG: john you asshole answer me when i pester you  
TG: john  
TG: egderp  
TG: egderp bb please answer me  
TG: hey can i call you bb since we kissed and shit last night  
TG: are we fucking boyfriends now  
TG: you did said were a thing now  
TG: jonathan egderp answer me  
GT: okay, okay i'm here!  
GT: geez, dave can't you even wait for two minutes for me? you don't have to flipping flood me, you asshole.  
TG: hmm wait let me think  
TG: nah  
TG: id rather flood you than wait for you for two minutes  
TG: thats how asshole-y i am  
GT: augh. remind me again why i even put up with you again?  
TG: because you love me?  
TG: i mean thats what you said last night right  
GT: bluh. i hate it when you're right.  
TG: hell yeah  
TG: zero points for john and all the points for dave motherfucking strider  
GT: you are such a douche.  
GT: remind me why i'm in love with you again?  
TG: bc im supper hot  
TG: *super  
TG: goddamn it fuckign typos  
TG: fuck *fucking  
GT: ...  
GT: uh, dave. are you drunk?  
TG: what  
TG: no  
TG: why the fuck would i be drunk  
TG: im jus hella sick right now  
TG: headaches and all that terrible shit  
TG: i got sick because of the rain  
TG: in fact you got me sick because we kissed in the rain  
TG: you were the one who kissed me in the rain  
TG: look as romantic and cliche as its sounds egderp kissing in the rain gets you sick the next day  
TG: kissing in the rain in evil  
GT: pfft. you were the one who let go of the umbrella.  
GT: i'm even shocked that you're sick because i didn't got sick.  
GT: such weak immune system you have right there.  
TG: you were the one who kissed me that surprised me and made me let go of the umbrella  
TG: weak immune system or not i still got sick bc of you john  
TG: i fucking hate you for that  
GT: well too bad, we all know you love me to much.  
GT: you can't hate me, dave.  
GT: you can never hate me.  
TG: fuck u john  
GT: oh my god, dave! we can't do that yet. we just started dating!  
TG: omg john no  
TG: stfu  
TG: but goin back 2 the subject in hand...  
TG: so we are dating now?  
GT: well, yeah.  
GT: i like you, you like me. that's how it is right?  
TG: yeah  
TG: i guess ur right  
TG: soooooo  
TG: boyfriends?  
GT: hell yeah we're boyfriends!  
TG: hmm  
TG: since we are now dating  
TG: i demand you to go to your boyfriends house right now and take care of his sick ass  
TG: treat me like a princess you motherfucker  
TG: ur the reason why i got sick after all  
GT: but what if i got sick too. DX  
TG: do i look like i care egderp  
TG: besides its not that bad now  
TG: nurse rose took care of me like the good sis she is  
TG: now cmon and comfort the shit out your sick boyfriend  
TG: be a good boyfriend john  
TG: ill break up with you if you dont  
GT: no you won't.  
TG: yeah i wont  
GT: but fine, i'll go there and see how're you doing.  
TG: hell yes  
TG: good john  
TG: best boyfriend  
GT: whatever. see you soon!  
TG: ill be waiting 4 u bb <3  
GT: pfft. dork.  
GT: <3

\-- ghostlyTrickster [GT] ceased pestering turntechGodhead [GT] at 16:59 --

You simply snickered to yourself. You might be sick but you don't really care at the moment. Because fuck yes you got yourself a boyfriend. Not to mention, a hella cute and hot and sweet boyfriend. Your first kiss even happened in the middle of the rain. In spite of it's cheesiness, you think it's the most perfect first kiss you could ever have.

Despite your still throbbing head, you smile to yourself because John is your boyfriend. The derp you fell in love with all those years.

You may be suffering from the pain in your head but you think to yourself. You certainly have no regrets.

And you intend to keep it that way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you go, dearest readers! The next chapter, as promised.
> 
> School's starting tomorrow so I'm probably going to be hella busy but don't worry, I'll still upd8 whenever I can. Til next time!


	4. New Year's Eve Shenanigans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morning shenanigans, John takes Dave to ice skating, and the boys celebrating New Year's Eve
> 
> Yep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I live!
> 
> Hello, dearest readers! Sorry for the delay, school's been a horrible pain in the ass and I'm telling you, it's only the beginning of it. The homeworks, the quizzes, the long tests, the projects, EVERYTHING. Not to mention if you're part of the student council *Sigh* more school work to be done T_T
> 
> Fortunately, I've had enough time to write this chapter so yeah, hope you guys enjoy this one! (NOTE: This happens in another time skip, haha I've warned you in the tags, guys
> 
> Now that I think of it, I should've posted this IN New Year's Eve... But eh, I don't want to get this chapter even more delayed that it's already been.

As you woke with a start, the sunlight coming from the curtained windows of your room almost blinded you. The scent of apples and cinnamon perfuming your sense of smell. You looked by your side and found a sleeping Dave. He's peacefully asleep and curled up, clutching your midsection softly with his  gangling arms. You smiled.

It's been approximately one month since you've started dating. And you believe that that the past few days of said month has been the best times of your life. You started dating by the middle of November and now this day, Dave's here in your room, beside you and as tranquil as he can be.

Dave, for the first time in a long time (from what he said to you), was here in the city of Washington to celebrate his Christmas and New Year with you. Just by the end of the 23rd of December, he had barged in from your doorstep. You, completely befuddled and surprised by his unexpected visit, merely gaped at him as he immediately pulled you towards a kiss in front of your father.

Your dad and Dave only laughed at your embarrassment after said kiss. You showered him with questions. You tried to look annoyed at him because of the scene he just caused in front of your fucking parent. But you know that deep inside, you're absolutely happy to see him. He knows it too.

He said that he wanted to surprise you so he didn't informed you that he'll be going to Washington with his brother and stay at the Lalondes. He said that it's been a while since they've been in Washington. He admitted that he and his brother got lost a couple of times before arriving the mansion of the Lalondes. But he said he was willing to adjust to his temporarily new surrounding, just for you.

You just thought it's fucking sweet as hell.

During his stay, he was mostly by your house so the two of you could hang out (you don't hang out at the Lalondes, he said that his family will only torture him). You've gone out on a date or two, the usual going to the movies and eating dinner kind of date.

Just like what happened on Thanksgiving last month, your family and his celebrated Christmas altogether at Rose's place. The Harleys weren't there though because they're still at Texas. Jade said it was fine, she said at least she get to spend her celebration with Karkat. At the celebration, you get the chance to meet Rose's lovely girlfriend, Kanaya Maryam.

Kanaya, based on your impression, was downright beautiful. There's no doubt that Rose would be in love with her and the two of them had outstanding chemistry. You had also found out that she was Muslim and was an enthusiast of fashion. She was aspiring to be a fashion designer after her college days.

You all had a great night at the celebration. You gave presents to each other, drank litters of eggnog, wore shitty designed sweaters. Bonus points if you and Dave kissed under the mistletoe, which the two of you did. You two had literally begged Dave's brother, the only person tall enough to hold the mistletoe above the two of you. His bro just stared at you, until he agreed anyway.

Then last night, December 30th, you and Dave had a sleepover. You played video games, fuck around the internet, and stargazed on your balcony. You two talked and talked to each other. You just talked about anything that just comes in your minds. Eventually the two of you slept on your bed and cuddled up together, letting the cold winter breeze and Dave's shallow breath beside you lull you to sleep.

You saw Dave stirring beside you. Let yourself get away from zoning out even more and focused on actually get up from bed. As you successfully got off of your bed, you stretched out, your bones making a cracking noise in accord. You glanced at the digital clock at your bedside drawer, '10:25 AM' the red text showed.

You looked at Dave, who was still sleeping and cuddled up in mounts of blankets. His eyelashes flutter in the littlest of ways, his freckles dusting on his cheeks and nose (you resisted the urge to lean up close and count them), and his pale face was utterly red because of the cold weather.

He's so goddamn cute when he's asleep so you snickered to yourself. You mentally noted to yourself that whenever he sleeps with you at the night, you'll wake up extra early in the morning so you could watch him in his slumber. Which is kinda creepy, you think. 

But whatever you could fuck around with your boyfriend in many different ways. You also noted to always bring a camera just so you could take a picture.

That's a photo you're willing to keep. Not to mention it's perfect blackmail material hehe. The odds must be in your favor because you caught a glance of your phone beside your digital clock. You smiled mischievously to yourself. You got your phone unlocked the lock screen and pressed the camera app icon.

You hovered your phone above your boyfriend's sleeping form, and pressed zoom for good measure. You found the perfect angled for your picture. But just as you were about to take the picture, Dave shifted his position from perfect picture taking position to bad picture taking position. He covered his head with the blankets and grumbled to himself.

"John, no. I know you can't withstand not taking pictures of your hot-ass boyfriend, but not when my beautiful face isn't ready. It's still early." He protested in drowsiness and you mentally slapped yourself. Goddamn it, now you're plan's ruined. Curse Dave and his superior ninja skills. You pouted even though you're positive that he won't see it.

"But Daaaaaaaaaave, I don't care if you're face is ready or not. I still want to take a picture of my hot-ass boyfriend. You're still perfect to me." you whined.

"Aw shucks, John. You flatter me." he replied, voice dripping with sarcasm, annoyance and sleepiness. "But I don't like sleeping with no peace and a creep taking pictures of me in my beauty sleep."

"You can't stop me with my plans and you know it. One day, I'll finally take a picture of you sleeping."

"Well yeah, you could do that on my funeral when I'm in a coffin. When I'm undisturbingly 'asleep' for forever and dead out of old age." he retorted.

"Okay, that suggestion is so weird on so many levels. Hmm I could do that, but your pretty face will be filled with wrinkles and oldness. I don't want that. And what if I died earlier than you?"

"Well then to bad, so sad. No more pictures of John's hot-ass boyfriend being asleep. For John will never /ever/ take a picture of Dave motherfuckin' Strider, himself."

"You're mean." you huffed, still pouting on him. You could feel him rolling his eyes at you.

"Beside," You continued. "You're way too cute when sleeping, it is simply a must to take a picture of those rare moments. And one day, I'm gonna succeed! It is my assigned quest starting now."

He uncovered himself from the blankets and looked at you with an impassive gaze. "Keep telling yourself that. With my awesome ninja expertise against your inferior clumsy incompetence? You're so-called 'quest' is futile, Egbaby." He said, using air quotes with the word 'quest'. You scrunched your nose in distaste for the nickname he used.

"What the fuck, Dave? 'Egbaby' is the shittiest nickname you've ever given to me yet."

"Good. I should call you 'Egbaby' more often then."

"No, of course not! Why must you call me _that_  out of all nicknames?"

"What can I say, the shittier nickname, the better. I love the sweet, sweet look on your face whenever I call by my shitty sobriquets. I learned the word 'sobriquet' from Rose by the way. It's another word for nickname"

"What face? Oh, you mean the look of unceremonious revulsion?"

"Yes, I love the way you pout and puff up your cheeks while flushing red in anger. Sight's hella adorable, man. Now that's a picture worth taking and keeping for."

"Psssh, whatever you say, _Striderp_."

He imitated a shocked, dramatic gasp like it's as if he just found out that you're the main villain of a godawful fairy tail. "Hoe, you did not just-"

"Oh, yes I did." you cut him off of his sentence.

"Alright," He narrowed his eyes on you as he gave you a challenging glare, you narrowed your own eyes back. "It. Is. _On_."

"Bring it!" you whisper-shouted.

He lunged at you, tackling you onto the ground in the process. He went down with you. Then he pinned you to the floor and began attacking your sides with his fingers to tickle the fuck out of you. Oh, so it's a tickle he wants to have? Then a tickle fight he fucking gets. He should've know better than to challenge you in this.

Because the two of you know know that you always, /always/ win in a tickle fight. He insists that one day, he'll beat you to it, but you're only amused by his hopelessly no-good tries.

He managed to get a lot of laughs out of you. But you decided it needs to stop when you retaliated by kneeing him in the lower stomach. Not to hard to become too painful, and just as hard to distract him. He grunted in slight pain, but he wasn't distracted by it.

"Nice try, Egbaby. But that trick doesn't work on me anymore." he said, continuing to tickle you without mercy. Well you've got to admit, you've used that strategy against him for several times. You instantly thought of another plan. You grinned to yourself.

You pried his hand (the hand that's not tickling you) away from your wrists and now hands were free from his vice grip. You then grabbed him by the sides of his head and pulled him into a kiss. A hot, ferocious kiss.

Dave was surprised for a moment before melting into the kiss, right into your arms. He kissed with the same ferocity as you. And you can't help but still notice the slight hesitance in his reciprocation. You can't blame him and his indecision because you and Dave have never actually done it. And by 'it', you meant _it_. As in sex, _the_  full sex.

The two of you have been dating for only a month, you can't really expect the two of you for doing it so soon. So you're pretty sure that Dave's just as surprised as you would be if he was the one to initiate this whole lot different kind of a kiss. But as much a you would want to let things go any further between the two of you, you still have a mission to complete.

With Dave now properly distracted, you proceeded to roll the two of you of the side to change your positions. This made him the one being pinned down. Dave probably thought it was part of whatever the fuck you're doing and as continuation of what you just started off. Poor Dave, he doesn't even know that you're just going to torture him with tickles. You're pretty sure he's gonna be super pissed at you after this.

You broke the kiss and you stared at each other for a little while. Dave had his cheeks flushed because of the kiss. His eyes almost half-lidded if not for his wide eyes . He's staring at you with utmost curiosity and somehow, a little bit of passion.

"I'm sorry for this," you murmured and he let out a short 'what'. You only grinned at him like a Cheshire cat and answered by putting your hands on his sides, just by his waist. And you started tickling him with all your might.

He's instantly drowned by his own laughter and hysterics. You tickled him by the sides and the ribs and basically everywhere that's just too sensitive. His pleas and begs were always cut short by his laughs and giggles. Shortly after that, you made the decision to have mercy for him and finally stop the torture you have given him.

Just as you get off of Dave, leaving him clutching himself. You heard something call out.

"Boys!" a voice called from downstairs, "You two should go downstairs now. Breakfast is ready!" it announced. It must be your dad. In response, your stomach grumbled involuntarily at the mention of food. Damn, you're so hungry.

You turned towards Dave, who was still laying beside you. He was still panting and somewhat twitchy with the body spasms from the recent tickle torture you bestowed upon him. "Welp, we should probably go downstairs and follow dad's orders. We wouldn't want to let the food go cold now, do we?"

"Mmm, yeah okay." Dave mumbled shakily before groaning, you almost feel bad for him. Almost.

"God, you're going to be the fucking end of me. Why must you torture me like this?" he complained.

"Dave, we all know that you have nothing against my amazing body muscles and magnificent abs." you replied cockily, standing up. You began striking different poses that body built men from fitness magazines would pose.

"You don't have abs, you doofus. Also, I hate you." he mumbled while glaring at you, you snorted.

"I love you too, dear. Stri-"

"John, no." He said as you grinned teasingly.

"- _Dear_."

He groaned again and buried his head in his hands in humiliation, "Omigosh, I hate you soso much."

You just laughed triumphantly. Dave grumbled more insults at you, which only made your laughter louder. As you retreated yourself from laughter, you looked down at him and offered him your help to stand up as well. It's the least you can do after what you just did. "Come on, let's head downstairs. I could already smell the sweet smell of my dad's well known cinnamon pancakes."

Dave's face lightened up like a child at your indication of cinnamon and you snickered. It has been known for a fact that your boyfriend is a total sucker for cinnamon. Whether it be in his coffee or pancakes or any food in general that could be paired up with cinnamon. Another thing his fond of is apples.  Probably because he's been literally living in front of an apple tree orchard all his life. Good thing apple is commonly paired with cinnamon.

But seriously, one does not drink that much apple juice for only _one_  day and he does it every fucking day!

Although you find it sort of weird. Because of your exposure to cake and other several sweets that your dad loves to bake, you're now not fond of cake and now sick of it. You despise cake with all your might. But with Dave's exposure to apples, unlike you, he happen to love them and never seems to get sick of it.

"Hurry up, dude." you further more said. "We still have a lot of shit to do, especially since tonight's New Year's Eve. I'll show you what it's like to celebrate New Year's Eve hear in our town. It'll be... Spectacular~" You uttered, elongating the last vowel for the dramatic flair.

He frowned at that, cocking his head and raising an eyebrow at you. With him still slightly sleepy and tired, his questioning look is cute as fuck. He's like a kid whose asking his parents if they could buy him a balloon. You were tempted to fucking kiss him silly, but you restrained yourself. All lovey dovey shit are reserved for later. 

"Does the way of your celebration for New Year's different than ours? I'm pretty sure that every person in the goddamn world celebrates their New Year's Eve just the same. You know, with fireworks and all the shit. Unless, you're a weirdo. I guess this concludes, huh? The Egbert family is a bunch of weirdos, le gasp. Well, okay I won't judge with your ways, dude."

"Oh my god, Dave, shut up. It's nothing like that! It's not really different from what other people do, same stuff with the fireworks and food. But with you here this year, I want it to be extra special just for you! It'll be an awesome experience!" You beamed at him.

"What exactly, will be an awesome experience?" He questioned and you smiled even more.

"Ice skating."

* * *

 

"John fucking Egbert, I swear to every fucking god-slash-deity in the universe. If you would let go the fuck out of me, you'll be wishing that you've never been born." You angrily fulminated. John just laughed at your tirade as he guided you through the skating rink. You clutched at his arms like your life depended on it and you can't help but feel so embarrassed.

You glared at John, who was still laughing at you. "Whoever thought of this horrible idea could now perish in the flames of hell." you said coldly.

"Well, David." you hear Rose spoke up beside you, skating with outstanding prowess. There's no doubt that she's had a lot of practice with this kind of weather in Washington, John too probably. "Sadly, I believe I can't comply with your request."

You look at your half-sister with uttermost hate. "You thought of _this_?" you asked, infuriated.

She gave you a seemingly innocent shrug, yet amusement still marking her pale face. "Well what can I say, John was asking for suggestions. I merely implanted the idea of skating to him. He was the one who accepted the proposal. Thus, leading you towards your current distress."

You now turned towards John, "Dude, why the fuck would you ask Rose for suggestions in a time like this? You know that she knows everything that could make me suffer."

John snorted, "That's why I went to Rose."

"You asshole."

"I love you too. Besides, I told you it would be an awesome experience!"

" _Bullshit_. I'm not even having fun." you fumed.

"I didn't say that it'll be fun, I just told you that it's an awesome experience. Pay more attention to what I say, David." he mockingly reprimanded and you groaned out of exasperation.

"This isn't funny, John." you complained then immediately ended with a pout.

"I'm sorry, Dave but I might have to disagree at that. This is in fact the most funny thing I've ever seen, you losing all your shit."

"Fucking hell, Egbert." you mumbled under your breath. "You evil, _evil_  man. Taking advantage of a man's weakness and turning it against him. Tsk tsk, John, I thought you were better than this. I trusted you!"

"Well that's too bad, it seems that you've trusted the wrong guy," John whistled, then grinned at you. "'Cause darling I'm a nightmare dressed as a daydream."

"John you did not just quoted Taylor fucking Swift in the presence of my turmoil."

"So it's gonna be forever," your boyfriend continued, singing that fucking song in a nasty tune. "OR IT'S GONNA GO DOWN IN FLAMES!"

"Holy fuck. You, sir, are going to be the end of me." You cried in defeat, letting go of John for a few second to cross your arms in front of your chest at him. Unfortunately, you still haven't gotten the concept of balance with these _blades_  (seriously, who the fuck even thought of gliding on ice using blades) so you ended up falling hard on your ass.

John erupted in another round of his own laughter. You could hear Rose chuckling at your fall. "This is one of the worst nights of my life." you groaned.

John, now seemingly pitying you, glided beside you to offered you a hand to help you get up to your feet. After three tries of regaining your balance- with John's help, of course- you finally had the skill to stand by yourself.

You still can't move though. You only could fucking stand.

Ugh. This is getting frustrating by every damn minute.

"John, be a good boyfriend and help me skate."

Your boyfriend chuckled and grabbed your hands with his. Wow, he's hands are so warm you could hold onto them for forever. He started skating slowly, steadily guiding you through the process. Huh. Okay you gotta admit, you're sorta getting the hang of it.

"Well, gentlemen, I must leave you be. I'll be with Kanaya in the meantime. Just call me if you need me, I'm only a few skates away." Rose piped up, beginning to slide farther away from you and John.

"Okay, Rose. See you later, bye!" John waved.

And with that, your half-sister has left you. She then started making her way towards the jade-dressed girl that is Kanaya, who was by the other end of the skating rink. You're now left with John Egderp, your hands in his as the two of you skate slowly and gently throughout the rink.

By this time, you were now making smooth, little slides as you go forward. John's facing in front of you, he was skating backwards as he guides you. Damn, he's got skill.

You stayed like that for a few minutes. Eventually you get more used to it by the time. Although you still slip occasionally, John's always there to help you get up. Which, of course, was always preceded by him laughing his head off at your failure. Not wanting the awkward silence anymore, you finally broke the silence between the two of you

"Soooooo..." you started.

"Hmm?" John acknowledged, smiling at you with his usual sweet smile and you can't help but blush. Y _ou just love him so much, gosh_. Good thing that the cold temperature could be a  nice excuse for that.

"Are you enjoying now?" he asked.

"Well, I guess you could say that. I mean- this is a really cool experience and all. And at least you're here to sort this shit out."

"Hehe, I told you this'll be a nice thing to do! We could make  good memories. Memories especially like the times you fell on your butt."

You started to protest but you just cut off by John's lips against yours. Surprised you may be, you still returned the kiss with the same amount of willingness. You could feel his triumphant grin in the kiss- the triumphant grin of shutting you up- and you can't help but roll your eyes. Ugh, what an asshole.

But then again, he's _your_  asshole. So you're as happy as you can be.

He broke the kiss, leaving the two of you flush-faced because of the kiss and the weather.

"After this, I am so going to drown myself in a nice, hot and steamy bath. Shit's cold in here, man." You said.

John rolled his eyes, once again starting to escort you at the skating rink. "Well, I already warned you about Washington and it's cold temperature. I warned you about the cold air, bro-"

"I told you, doug." you finished the meme that you started in your webcomic with a smile.

"Hey, John." you called out, barely in a whisper.

"Yeah?" he replied, his answer also in a murmur.

"I love you."

John only beamed at you and continued to hold your hands with his.

"I love you too."

~~~//~~~

You two ended up going back to John's house. His dad welcomed you back on the living room with open arms and a huge wave of pastries and cakes, much to John's dismay.

John's dad then gave your boyfriend a fatherly hug and you with a fatherly pat on the shoulder. He left the living room with an 'I'm so, _so_  proud of the two of you' and headed to the kitchen after that. No doubt that he's gonna start baking more cakes. Like damn, that guy really loves to bake doesn't he?

John, who is completely embarrassed with how much his father showers him with his affection, only grumbled under his breath. Just like what every teenager will do with they're parents being too loving to them. You snickered to yourself. Heh, you're so fucking lucky that you have a brother instead.

But then again, you in return have an over-loving aunt to embarrass you as many times as she can. Not to mention, your half-sibling who was the cause of your distress just hours ago. And at sometimes, your bro joins with whatever shenanigans your aunt or half-sis has to torture you. You sighed, wow your family is a bunch of douches. 

But you're a douche too so that's okay, you love them with all your might and you'll never change them for the world.

You could never say that to them of course. You can never show how much of a sappy dude you really are inside. Striders have to be calm and collected and cool. Striders will never show that much of emotion. Emotions are for the _weak_ only.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Who are you kidding, everyone knows you're a fucking dork.

"I'm gonna have a shower." you finally said.

"Sure, dude. You know were the shower's at."

"Wanna go to the shower with me? And you know, do things other than shower. With the both of us naked and shit." you offered, waggling your eyebrows.

"Dave!" John's face turned bright red and now it's your time to laugh your head off.

"Jeez, I'm just kidding. But if you'd want to, you know. There's always extra room in the shower." You continued, this time with a 'seducing' effect.

John just ended up throwing pillows at you as you ran for the shower, still laughing your ass off.

~~~//~~~

"Hey, Dave? Can you fetch me some hot sauce?" John asked you, motioning the table where a box of pizza and the hot sauce lay. The two of you were  ~~sprawled~~  sitting at the couch, watching a sappy, romance movie and waiting for the New Year to come.  You're pretty sure that neither of you were really paying attention to the movie though.  You glanced at the wall clock to your right. Almost 15 minutes 'til midnight.

"Yeah, sure. Wait." he replied, slightly leaning forward to get the hot sauce for you. You gave him a quick thank you as you poured the spicy, red sauce to your pizza.

You heard John groan beside you, shifting a bit. "Ugh, I can't believe we're celebrating New Year's Eve like this."

"What do you mean?" you inquired.

"You know, not outside in some lame ass New Year's countdown party. Drinking a couple of drinks, having the best night of our lives, counting down 'til New Year with the people in there."

You weren't really sure what to think with John's words. Was he not happy in celebrating his New Year's Eve with you in a couch? Was he complaining? Does he want to go out or something? You've already done that. You just used all your goddamn energy learning how to skate on freaking ice. This had made you think, if you're going to be honest.

John must have seen the confusion in your face and just drew you closer onto him. "Don't worry, I'm still fine just by this. You're probably tired because of  all the skating we just did. I swear, it's fine."

You raised an eyebrow. "You sure?"

"Positive." He grinned.

You shifted for a bit, leaning against him. "I dunno, but if you would really want to go out..."

He just scoffed and rolled his eyes, leaning back against you. "Dave, I did say it's fine, didn't I?"

"I know, I just-"

"Shut the fuck up, Dave, and cuddle with me. I assure you, I'm happy this way. Spending my New Year's Eve in the couch with my boyfriend, eating pizza and watching some romance film that I don't really care about at the moment because I keep getting distracted by my boyfriend's cuteness. And I wouldn't have it any other way. Trust me when I say that, okay?"

You were silent for a moment. You would be lying if you weren't blushing because wow, your boyfriend's the sappiest person you've ever met. Eventually, you replied with a quick 'okay'.

After waiting for a couple more minutes, You and John had turned the TV off. So now it's just you, your boyfriend, and the silent ticking of the wall clock.

Tic.

Toc.

Tic.

Toc.

Tic.

Toc.

The silence was actually maddening you, so you ended up starting a conversation with the person beside you. "Just one more minute 'til New Year," you spoke. "So what's gonna be your New Year's wish?"

"I don't think that's even a thing for New Year." John retaliated.

"Well oh boohoo, don't make a New Year's wish because it's 'not even a thing'. Well, whatever."

He chuckled for a bit. "Well, I do have a New Year's resolution."

"Psh, why bother making a New Year's resolution if you aren't even gonna do what's in it? We all know people don't really follow their New Year's resolution." you rolled your eyes.

"For your information, I do follow some of them. I'm honorable that way." John said proudly, you merely let out a snicker.

"Well, you know what that makes you? An even more dweeb than you are right now."

"Whatever, asshole. Just shut up and countdown with me."

"Augh," you whined. "Fiiiiiine."

"Ten." you both started in unison. "Nine. Eight. Seven. Six. Five. Four. THREE! TWO! ONE!" and with that last part you shouted (well actually it's just John, you're kinda exhausted to show too much enthusiasm for the brand new year).

"Woohoo!" your boyfriend yelled at the almost empty room.

"Heh, wow okay. Keep it down, Egdork. You wouldn't want to wake the neighbors."

He gave you a glare because of that. "Ugh, it's freaking New Year, Dave. I highly doubt that people are gonna sleep early because of all the anticipation. Not to mention all the goddamn noise outside."

Speaking of noise, this gave you an idea. "Hey, wanna watch some fireworks in your balcony and I dunno, make out a little?"

Your boyfriend just gave you one of his best smiles, and you found yourself smiling too. "I would be glad to."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woohoo! Only one chapter left <3  
> Expect me to update a little sooner next time. That's all for now, bye!


	5. The last hurrah

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dave's high school graduation, John and Dave's last trip to the orchard, and a short pesterlog/epilogue for the aftermath.
> 
> But to be precise, this chapter mostly contains Dave sorting out his shit about the future and John helping him with it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, since this fic's almost at it's end. Might as well say the news to you guys, I am starting with other fics that I've planned on posting as well. Most of them are JohnDave. But I dunno, maybe I'll post some DirkJake or DaveKat. And I'm probably gonna start 'em whenever I'd have the time. But I swear that I'll start it as soon as possible!
> 
> Also, who in here is ready for the ENDING OF HS? Because I'm sure as hell that I'm still not XD
> 
> Anyway, enjoy <3

Today is the day.

Today is the _fucking day_.

Today is the day of your graduation. And as much as you want to keep up with your coolkid facade, you can't really help but be excited about all this. Four damn years in the hellhole you call 'high school' and now you're finally gonna leave it for good. You're not graduating with honors, to be honest. But you admit, you're pretty proud of yourself because you survived all high school.

So here you are now. You stood in anticipation, waiting for the line of people in front of you to get shorter and shorter. You stood in anticipation as you nervously straightened your graduation toga. You stood in anticipation as you wait for your own name to be called by the teacher at the podium on the stage.

And then finally, the teacher called: "Strider, David Elizabeth."

You rolled your eyes at the announcement of your full name. Great, now everyone now knows your embarrassing name. There were a lot of snickers from your fellow classmates because of it. But you found yourself not caring at all. You're simply too ecstatic to even give a shit.

You walked up upon the few flight of stairs, calmly stroding towards the principal (and a few other people) at the center of the stage. You got your diploma from them. You shook their hands with yours, and you exited the stage immediately after.

The rest of the program went on. The deliberation of honors and awards and the graduation song. The valedictorian's- Jade's (you're so damn proud of her) to be exact- speech. And finally, the closing remarks of the principal. The master of ceremonies concluded the program. Then, each one of you did the traditional graduation-hat-throwing-thing and everyone cheered.

As everyone calmed down, you went to meet up with your family and your boyfriend. Of course, bro was there. So was aunt Lalonde and Rose. You can't believe that they went all the way from Washington to Texas just to attend your graduation. But what really surprised you, was that John too came with them to witness your graduation. Because apparently, Rose and John's own graduation was earlier compared to yours.

"'Sup." you greeted with a small smile on your face.

Aunt Lalonde then came towards you to give you a bone-crushing hug. "Awww, Davey! I'm super, duper, duper, proud of you!"

"Thanks..." you manage to say, completely breathless.

"Calm yer tits, Lalonde, and stop suffocating the damn kid." you heard your brother say.

"Well, I'm sorry," your aunt said in a sassy tone, then let you go. "I'm sorry that I'm just pretty damn proud of your lil' brother."

Bro scoffed. "Still, ya' don't have to kill the kid."

He then turned on you. "Congrats, kid," he said while ruffling your hair, just like he did when you were little. You tried to protest but he just smirked smugly.

"Congratulations too, David. I believe we both are now stepping up to a brand new level of hell called 'college'." you caught Rose say besides you.

"True," you replied. "And also, thanks."

She smiled warmly at you. "You're welcome."

Right before you could say anything, you're then put into another bone-crushing hug by none other than your dorky boyfriend. His huge built squeezing onto you as he kept repeating on how much he's happy and proud of you. "Uuugh, Egbert. Get off, you're killing me with your fat."

"Dave, I believe that it's muscle that's currently crushing you, not fat." John noted with a smug grin.

"Whatever, dude. You can stop hugging me now."

"And what if I don't want to?" he teased, tightening his grip on you.

"Then I swear, I'll-" he didn't let you finish because he pulled you into a kiss.

Rose tsk-ed at the two of you, but you could still feel the amused smile she has right now. "Get a room, you two."

"Joooooooohn!" a feminine voice called out all a sudden.

Suddenly, John's not hugging you anymore. But was now hugging Jade instead.

"Jade!" John said with a huge smile on his face. "I am so, _so_ , proud of you!"

"Damn, Egbert. Following your dad's footsteps, huh. Pretty soon, you'll be telling that to everyone all the time." you commented, smirking. You boyfriend merely rolled his eyes at you and stopped hugging Jade. A few minutes later, you saw Karkat and Terezi walking towards you.

You heard aunt Lalonde speak behind you. "We'll leave you kids for a while now. I know there's a lot of things you want to say to each other. Bro and I will wait by the car. Byeee!"

And with that, they're gone.

Jade was the first to speak up. "Awww, I can't believe that this might be the last hurrah of the Club of Pricks." she uttered, sorta tearing up.

"Come on, Jade. It's not like we're gonna stop seeing each other after this." John reassured.

Karkat nodded. "The Eg-dork is right, Jade. You can't just get rid of me after all the years. I mean- I'm going to New York to college, you're going to New York for college. I'm pretty sure John will be going too. We'll still see each other in there."

"Yeah, I know. But what about Terezi, whose going abroad for college? And Dave, whose gonna stay here in Texas? The Club of Pricks will never be the same without the president and secretary!" Jade pouted.

"Jade, there's this thing called the internet and social media sites. All of us could still get in touch with each other using those." Terezi pointed out.

Despite Terezi's remark, you still kind agree with Jade. You can't help but feel a pang of loneliness in your chest. Because Jade, Karkat, John, Rose, and Kanaya were all going to New York. And they'll be studying in the same colleges.

Jade will be taking up physics, being the smart motherfucker she is. Karkat will take creative writing. You guess he wants to make romance novels like Nicholas Sparks and John Green? John will take education for the subject biology. This surprised you for a bit but eh- you guess John can pretty much handle being a teacher. Rose will take a major in psychology and minor in creative writing, no surprises there. And Kanaya will take fashion design, also no surprises there.

Meanwhile, Terezi will go to England to study law, being the rich and badass motherfucker she is. You guessed Vriska, the spider girl Terezi's in a relationship with, will be staying in Texas. You too will be staying in Texas because of the responsibilities you have for the orchard. Bro said that you're gonna inherit it in the future. So there's no chance of you going too far from Texas. You guessed that you'll study at a nearby college, or you might not go to college at all.

You once asked Jade about their pumpkin farm and who'll inherit it if not her. Since she wants to become a nuclear physicist. She just gave you a wry smile and said that she doesn't exactly know. But since her grandpa insisted on following her dream, then she'll follow her dream.

You often think about it, what if all your friends meet and make new friends when they go on with their college lives. If you stopped being in touch with them, you'll lose them all and you'll be lonely. It'll be hard for you to have friends again being the socially awkward douche you are. And sometimes, you think, what if John finds a better person than you? What if he gets fed up with you and breaks up with you? What if, what if, _what if?_

Just great, a few minutes before, you were having fun celebrating one of the best days of your life. Now, you've ruined it with your thoughts. _Again_.

Ugh, you really hate your brain sometimes.

You felt someone nudge at your side, you immediately snapped out of your daze. You realized that it's John. He gave you a soft smile. "Something the matter?" he questioned. "You kinda went quiet."

You chewed the inside of your cheek, contemplating on whether you should tell him or not. You decided on the latter. "S' nothing."

John looked like he was having none of your bullshit, he's probably gonna push you for some answers. So he then turned to your friends, who're laughing altogether, and said: "Uhm, guys... Dave and I are just gonna have some alone time, 'kay? We'll meet up with you in a couple of minutes."

Obviously, your friends had a different interpretation with John's announcement. Karkat let out a snort, Rose gave a knowing smirk, Jade waggled her eyebrows, while Terezi made kissing noises. You could see John blushing furiously beside you. You're pretty much sure that you're blushing too

You then hurriedly snatched John's wrist to pull him off to whatever private place you could find. You hoped that these assholes you have for friends would stop. Unfortunately, they _are_  assholes, so they continued on torturing you.

"Have fun!" Jade giggled.

"Don't be gone for too long, we'll still hang out after this!" Rose laughed.

"John, be gentle with Dave!" Karkat snickered.

"Use protection!" Terezi cackled.

You fastened up the pace more, dragging John who's now groaning in embarrassment.

As you save all that's left of your dignity, you two finally reached a shady tree and quickly sat under it. John was still groaning in humiliation.

You scoffed. "Great, look what you did, John. Thank you for magnificently putting us into shame, as always."

"You're welcome." John sarcastically muttered. He then changed the subject, as if nothing happened. "Hey, you still owe me an answer to my question."

You suddenly shut up. Seconds later, John grew impatient so he crossed his arms across his chest and gave you a peevish look. "I'm waiting, Dave."

"Bluh. It's me and my stupid brain again, okay? It's just me fucking overthinking things. Me worrying too much about shit not worth worrying about. But don't worry about me, I'm perfectly _fine_. I'm cool is ice, remember? I'm so cool that all 'dem pretty ladies and hot guys swoon before the presence of this coolkid right here. Got nothing to be concerned about. S'no big deal. It's not like it's gonna have a fucking apocalypse. It's not like people are gonna start screaming: 'Oh my god, it's the end of the world because Dave motherfucking Strider can't handle his own shit! Oh no, we're all gonna-"

"Dave!"

"What? You asked for an answer, right? Now I'm handing it to you on a silver platter, ain't that want you-"

And then John shut you up with a tight hug. "Shoooooosh..." he said in reassurance while patting your head.

"Ugh, what're you doing, Egbert. Ger'off me," you whined.

"Naaah, you're hair's too fluffy I just want to let my face rest on it for forever."

"No seriously, dude. You're suffocating-"

"Then how about this, then?"

Before you could even say another word, or even regain your breath, John has pressed his lips onto yours. You merely rolled your eyes on him and then kissed back.

After a few seconds, you pulled away to stare at your boyfriend, who was now smiling from ear to ear. To be honest, he kinda looks like the happiest puppy in the world. You raised an eyebrow amusingly at him. "What?"

"Nothing, just happy." he said, grinning.

"Okay? Whatever you say so, dude."

"Dave, you know that I love you, right?" he unexpectedly asked.

You hesitated. "Yeah?"

"And you know that a lot of people love you too, right?" he continued.

"Uh, I guess..."

John then turned to hug you again, this time, more gently and more warmly. You could feel his lips pressing onto the crown of your head. "Then you have absolutely _nothing_  to worry, to overthink, or to be anxious about. You hear me?"

You nodded. "Uh huh."

John broke off the hug, then pulling again for a sweet, chaste kiss. Not a while later, the two of you heard a familiar song coming from behind the tree you were sitting under.

"Jonathan and David, sitting on the tree! K - I - S - S - I - N - G!" you heard your friends bellow behind you.

You two immediately broke the kiss, turned to your friends and shouted "Seriously?!" in unison.

Man, you're friends are total _pricks_. Welp, you are the members the Club of Pricks after all. That 'club' Jade formed almost five years ago to strengthen the bonds of your friendship. And now five years later, that bond's as strong as ever.

 _Yeah_ , you think to yourself, _I guess I have nothing to worry about_. 

* * *

 

A few days later after Dave's graduation, you and Dave decided to hang out in the Strider residence. The two of you were sprawled on the bed of Dave's room, not minding each other's business. You were reading a comic book he had lent you while Dave was checking something on his phone. You two lay there in silence. Until Dave finally breaks it with a question.

"Hey, wanna go on a date with me?"

You blinked at Dave. Unsure of what you should reply to his sudden proposal. Not that you don't want to, it's just so out of the blue. Like- one moment the two of you are just sitting on the floor of Dave's house. And then the next thing he's now asking you out on a date.

"Dave... What?" you asked with a raised eyebrow.

"It's nothin' special," He huffed. "Just wanted to hang out with you and be mushy about our feelings and shit. Talk about lots of stuff that we can talk about. It can even be in the orchard for all I care. "

"Uh, sure. We could do that. But why now?"

"I dunno. I'm just bored as hell. I hella need some summer fresh air. Come on, John, let's go out."

You eventually agreed on going to the orchard with him. Though you're not really sure if he's serious about it being a date. You still went on with him.

Not a minute later, the two of you are now at the steps of the Strider Orchard. The apple trees lining up left and right at you, with Dave in front of you.

You guessed if this was a real date, then you need to step up your game. You rushed forward to his side and immediately held your hand with his.

He tensed up for a moment at your abrupt move, but he quickly relaxed and squeezed your hand a few seconds later. After that, you walked and walked around the orchard, as if it's the first time the two of you got in here.

You stared at each passing tree as you trudged slowly in silence. You find yourself smiling softly, a huge wave of nostalgia crashing down in your chest.

It seems only yesterday that Dave first gave you a tour of their orchard. You realize that you're gonna miss this place so much when you head out for college.

Not after a while, you decided to break the silence between you. You asked: "So, what're the things you wanted to talk about?"

He shrugged. "I dunno, stuff..."

"Hmm, care to elaborate?"

You're boyfriend let out a sigh. "So, I've been thinking. Since I don't want the long distance relationship schtick going on between us. And I definitely don't want to be stuck in Texas for the rest of my life. I was wondering if I could like- go to New York with you for college."

The news had surprised you, but you smiling like there's no tomorrow. It's known for a fact that the Striders, especially Dave, don't have a huge thing with big cities. One day, you asked Dave about someday moving to the city. Because the countryside isn't actually a thing for people with more than enough money like them.

Your boyfriend only said that he and his brother never thought of moving. And in all probability, they might never will. His bro also said that Dave will need to stay and take care of the orchard. Since it's been in property of the Strider family for many years. So it's been a long decided decision that Dave will probably stay in Texas for the rest of his life.

That is, until now. When he, himself, was actually asking to _be_  with you.

When you think of it, you snorted at the idea of Dave actually inheriting the whole orchard when his bro died. He'll be an apple farmer for the rest of your life, that's for sure. His change of decision had given you quite a bit of shock. But you're still happy nonetheless because _oh my fucking gosh Dave is going to be living WITH YOU_.

"So what made you change your mind?" you questioned.

He shrugged again, kicking the pile of leaves you're currently walking onto. "I don't really want to stay in the orchard for the rest of my life. To be perfectly honest, I want to make music. To be a professional dee-jay of some sorts. So I'm guessing if ever that I go to college, I'll be taking uhm- music composition or music technology? Meh, I don't really know. I mean- I've only been thinking about for a week or two."

"Dave, that's super great!" you exclaimed. "Oh, wow! Gosh I'm super, duper excited to live with you under the same roof, you have no idea!"

But you found yourself pausing. "But... What about the orchard?"

"My sentiments exactly, John. What about the fucking orchard?!" he said with gritted teeth, almost shouting. Frustration drawing out on his features. You could still see it despite his shades and it made your heart swell with pride. Because Dave only shows this amount of emotion towards his family and friends. But most especially towards you, his boyfriend. You're glad that Dave trusts you enough to open up and show himself to you. It makes you feel loved.

And you want to return that love with the same (and maybe more) amount to him.

"Have you asked your bro about it?" you asked gently.

Dave's face softened for a bit, probably realizing his outburst. "Well, yeah..." he paused for a moment.

"And? What did he say?"

"He said that I could do whatever I want too. He said that no matter what decision I'm able to come up with, he'll gladly support me. But I can't just leave the flipping orchard, man. Like- it's been my second home, my safe haven. I can't just abandon it for some stupid dream."

"Hey, dreams are something serious. If you're serious about achieving something, that's a real dream. It's not something 'stupid' or 'idiotic'. So I ask you, what is your _real_  dream, then?" you hummed.

He thought about long and hard as you waited for his answer. "I dunno, I have so many conflicted feelings about this, bro. Almost every one of us in the Club of Pricks is gonna go to New York to study there. I don't wanna be left out. But at the same time, I don't wanna abandon this orchard. I'm gonna miss it so hard if I left."

"Then how about this, you give college a try. Try to take a course, and maybe graduate four years later. Pursue your passion, make it into a career, and live life happily for the rest of your life.

"Or, you could still try college for a couple of years. But if you think that it's not working quite well for you, then drop from college. Go back to your home with your orchard, and live life happily for the rest of your life."

"But the money that'll be used when I go to college will go to waste if I just stopped in the midst of it." your boyfriend countered.

"No, it won't. You could still use the stuff you learned in college. You said you wanted to make music right? You could still do that and make a profit from it. Work online, make commissions and all that shit. And you could still have it as a personal hobby. Or if you'd want, you could be a local dee-jay. Just like what you wanna be. It's simple as that."

Dave seemed to consider with your advice because he's nodding all through it. But then he asked: "But what about you?"

You stopped in your tracks, Dave found himself stopping too. "What about me?"

"Like I said, I don't to have a long distance relationship with you."

He's right. As much as you want to support him with every choice he makes, you don't want to get separated from Dave too.

You tried looking on the brighter side. "Hey, if you choose either one, we'll still be together because of college."

You glanced at Dave, you saw that his lips were drawn in a straight, tight line. "And... If I leave?"

You just smiled warmly at him, letting him know that everything's gonna be okay. "If I graduated college with a bachelor's degree in secondary education in biology... Then I'd be happy to move and live in Texas to be with you. I could still find a job in schools here. I'm gonna do everything just to be with you, I love you that much."

Dave took his time and to think again, a little while later he looked at you. "You really think so?"

"I know so." 

* * *

 

\-- turntechGodhead [TG] began pestering ghostlyTrickster [GT] at 8:47 --

TG: good morning bb  
GT: hi, dave! good morning!  
GT: you just woke up?  
TG: yeah i just woke up from my peaceful slumber  
TG: so hows life going on for you  
GT: not much, just the usual college days. life's been all about studying and working at part time jobs. i've been busy really.  
TG: busy huh  
TG: you havent been busy with anyone besides me havent you  
TG: dont you dare be busy with anyone who isnt me  
GT: really, dave?  
GT: how the fuck could i be busy with someone else if im stuck with you?  
GT: you've kept me by yourself like the possessive maniac you are.  
TG: well i dont really see you complain about it  
TG: you love me  
TG: possessive maniac or not  
GT: yeah, i guess your right  
TG: damn straight  
TG: sigh  
TG: hey i miss you can we hangout sometime?  
GT: suuuuuure you do, you're only one door away from me. we always hangout, we're literally fucking dorm mates and study in similar universities.  
TG: yeh i know  
TG: i just really think long distant relationships are so much romantic ya know  
GT: i thought you didn't like having long distance relationships with me?  
TG: you cant fight the cliche romance shit  
TG: nobody can  
TG: someday the cliche romance shit will also consume your soul just like it did to me  
GT: so is this the reason why you pester me every morning with an 'i miss you' as a start?  
TG: no  
TG: maybe  
TG: yes  
TG: shut the fuck up  
TG: long distant relationships are romantic and we both know it  
GT: yeah, and the 'long distance' between us measuring 15 to 20 feet?  
TG: yep that sounds pretty distant to me  
GT: dude, you've been watching too many romcoms with karkat.  
GT: from now on, i shall forbid you on watching too many romcoms with karkat. don't you see that you're slowly turning into a fucking sap?  
TG: well what can i say the man is in need of a companion when it comes to watching romance movies and novels  
TG: and apparently im the only one stable enough to listen to his bullshit of a rant/review whenever he finishes them  
TG: but cmon egbert  
TG: dont you like a sappy boyfriend  
GT: ...  
TG: well fine if thats the way youd want it  
TG: ill just be the cool emotionless boyfriend for your necessities  
TG: i have the perfect emoticon for that  
TG: here it is B|  
TG: there are you now happy  
GT: very much, thank you.  
TG: oh so you dont really want me to be the sappy boyfriend  
TG: okay fine by me  
TG: B|  
GT: omg you are so dorky, you're basically going to be the end of me.  
TG: bullshit  
GT: what do you mean 'bullshit'? dave, we all know that you are nothing but a dork.  
TG: and we all know you are nothing but a huge butt egbert  
TG: a huge douchey butt  
GT: whatever, dave. you're just saying that because you like my butt too much.  
GT: can't get enough of the egbert ass, can't you.  
TG: dude  
TG: why  
TG: god  
TG: i cant believe you just said that  
TG: or rather typed  
TG: wow john talk about being breezy as hell man  
TG: i cannot even  
GT: you're being over-dramatic again, babe.  
GT: *coughs* SAPPY AS HELL *coughs*  
TG: whatevs dude  
TG: i aint changing who i am  
TG: sappy or non-sappy you still love me  
TG: and besides  
TG: im not the one who cries at the 'how do i live' scene from con air every single time i watch it  
TG: whos the fucking sap now  
TG: talk about being a hypocrite man everyone knows that youre a bigger sap than i am  
TG: and now  
TG: being your sappy boyfriend i command you to go to the bedroom that we share this instant and sleep again with me  
TG: the bed feels so empty without you  
GT: but daaaaaave. i'm still cooking breakfast. and besides, we both have classes in like- 11  
TG: its still too eeeeearly  
GT: its better to be prepared early rather than to be late and hasty. get up, dave.  
TG: dun wanna  
GT: sigh. FINE. being your also-sappy boyfriend, i promise that id take you out for dinner if you get up from your bed.  
TG: so its a date then  
GT: yes, it's a date. what more do you want?  
TG: sloppy makeouts  
TG: i demand some sloppy makeouts  
GT: you'll get all the sloppy makeouts you want if you get up right this instant.  
GT: now hurry up, breakfast's ready.  
TG: ok coming right up hun  
TG: oh and john  
GT: yes, dave?  
TG: i just wanna tell you  
TG: thanks for everything  
TG: for the advises  
TG: for the support  
TG: and for being the best boyfriend in the whole wide world  
TG: and also i love you  
GT: durr, durr, SAPPY BOYFRIEND ALERT!  
GT: hehe just kidding.  
GT: i love you too. :)

\-- ghostlyTrickster [TG] ceased pestering turntechGodhead [TG] at 9:06 --

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yey! My very first fic done! *throws confetti everywhere*
> 
> Also, I made John a biology teacher in the future of this and I don't know why ahahahaha  
> Also, I can't really write kissing scenes very well.. Soooo, sorry about that ahahahahahah
> 
> Anyway, thank you for all that have read this! I'll be back with more fics soon!

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any grammatical and typographical errors, whatsover. This is basically my first fic, so be nice to me haha.


End file.
